The Demon's Child Story
by RPbogal
Summary: This is a Collab story between me and theangelsoffandoms. It's basically about my character Logan Michaelis and her character Melody and how their history intertwines with the different characters of Black Butler. Any way this takes place in modern time and it begins when Logan finds out his newest class mate is a demon. What will happen? Read and find out. And please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Logan's P.O.V

School's such a drag. I mean the building is like fifty years old and falling apart, there's no air conditioning and the people in this are either dumb as shit or like me a total ass (yeah I know I'm an ass, got a problem?) Anyway, before I go any further I should tell a few things that are important.

My name is Logan Michaelis. I'm 17 years old and I'm a son of a demon. My mother was contracted to my father for some time before I was born and about a few years after; he took her soul and left me all alone. I mean who does that! Even if you are a soul eating demon, you should have at least had some feelings for your kid. But, I'm getting off topic here. Let me tell you what's happening now. It's second period, art class. Probably my favorite because I love all aspects of art and the teacher doesn't treat me like a total delinquent. Anyway, I'm just working on my drawing when I hear a door swing open.

I looked up to see a girl looking a bit fidgety. She was wearing a short, black dress with a dark grey cardigan. She had raven black hair like me, but it was much longer, probably reaching her elbows. Her emerald green eyes were framed by black, square glasses. My first thought of her was _she doesn't look like a total bitch_. I lost interest in her and went back to my drawing. As I was shading my picture, something caught my attention. Something in the class seemed off. Like something imbalanced the class atmosphere. There was also this smell in the air. It kind of smelt like ashes and I think roses. I looked up to inspect what was giving off this aroma. I saw that the new girl was sitting across from me and the aroma engulfed her. I didn't realize I was staring at her when she tried talking to me.

"What are you looking at?" she asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all", I told her and went back to my drawing. But I couldn't focus; something was off about this girl. I think she might be a demon.

/

Two weeks had passed and I still kept my eye on this girl. We didn't talk, but I paid attention to her body language and tried to decipher that. About half-way through the class, she said something to me.

"I like your drawing"

"Huh", I said with a confused look on my face.

"Your skull drawing, it looks really cool", she said pointing to the picture. I couldn't help but smile at her compliment.

"Thanks um…." I said, not knowing her name.

"Melody", she said with her arm stretched out.

"Logan", I told her as I took her hand. As soon as a touched her hand, I felt this jolt of energy. It was something that I've never felt before. Well at least not with a human. This only confirmed my suspicion. She really is a demon.

/

Hector's P.O.V.

It is in-between classes and the hallways were packed. I made sure that I stayed close to my locker to prevent myself from getting squished. I opened my locker and put my books from last period in it. I also looked in my small mirror on the locker and tided up my dirty blonde hair.

"Hey Hect, you got a second?" said a voice behind me. I turned to see my good friend Logan.

"Sure, what's up?" He seemed a bit on edge these past few days. His black nails would often become sharp and his eyes would often shift from sky blue to demonic fuchsia. Something must be up, and probably something bad too. I've known Logan for a long time and he only acts like this when rouge demons are around.

"You know that new girl, Melody?"

"Yeah, she's in my history class why?" He checked around to see if other kids were paying attention to us.

"She's a demon", he told me with a serious look on his face. I shocked and kind of scared. Demons are creatures not to be messed with, and I'm so lucky that Logan is on my side. But another demon in this school, it only smells trouble.

"A-are you sure Logan?" I asked, stuttering a bit out of fear.

"I'm sure", he told me placing a hand on my shoulder, "be careful okay, I don't want you to get hurt". Logan was always protective over me. I kind of understand why though. I'm his only friend that actually accepts that he's part demon. I nodded at him and with that he went to his class and I soon went to mine.

/

It was fourth period, history. We were studying the Cold War, but I wasn't paying attention to the teacher. I only focused on Melody. She doesn't act like a demon, but she does give off this aura that's similar to Logan. Besides that, she acts more human than demon; actually she seems pretty nervous about coming here. Maybe she's not evil or dangerous as Logan implied. Maybe she's just trying to fit in.

After school I went the student parking lot to meet up with Logan and talk to him about Melody.  
I waited for about twenty minutes and he still didn't show up. Until he snuck up on me.

"Boo", a sinister voice whispered behind me. I nearly jumped out of my skin. He always does this to me and he always scares the shit out of me (but then again he is part demon).

"Jesus Logan! Why do you always do that", I said as I adjusted my glasses.

"Because you always make the best faces when I scare you", he said with a mischievous look in his eyes and a smirk on his face. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to talk about Melody; I don't think she's dangerous." Logan was shocked from what I told him. But that shock quickly changed into rage.

"What, but she's a demon!" he shouted

"Well so are you Logan. I've studied her actions in class and she doesn't act like a demon", I argued, "maybe she's good and trying to fit in". He still had that raged look on his face, not fully believing me. I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed at my friend. "Listen, school's over why don't we just follow her and she if she's truly dangerous or not", I suggested. Logan liked this idea seeing that he was smirking. I just hope that I was right or else there's going to be a demon fight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Melody's P.O.V.

I was walking through the local park from school. It was a pretty nice day and it was kind of quiet, so I was able to think clearly. I've been here for nearly six weeks and have no idea why I'm even here at all. I mean I know I had to be here; I obviously didn't come for the schoolwork. But I have no idea why or what brought me here.

But I wouldn't say that's a bad thing. Being in this school and in this town lets be able to suppress my memories that I'd wish I could forget. Ever since that day, I've been wandering with world alone. I hate being alone. _Snap!_ A sound of a branch snapping caught my attention. I turned around to see nothing. "Who's there?" I shouted. When no one replied I just continued walking. I continued the stony path until I smelt something really strange. Leather and fermenting blood. Wait, I know that scent! _Why the in the name of hell is Logan stalking me!_

Logan's P.O.V.

_I don't think she noticed us._ Hector and I were hiding behind the bushes, following Melody. We almost got caught when Hector accidently stepped on a twig, but luckily we were able to hide in time. We've been following her for almost an hour and for the most part she seemed human. But demons are known for deception and this innocent act could all be just a façade.

"Did she see us?" Hector asked me.

"No, but I'm going to check where she went to", I told him looking out of the bush. I saw that she wasn't anywhere around. _Where the hell is that bitch_, I thought to myself.

"What the hell are you two doing", said an annoyed voice behind us. We turned to see a very mad Melody. I saw that her green eyes turned into a demonic color. _Yep definitely a demon._ After a few minutes she spoke up again, rather loudly if I might add, "answer me!"

I stood up from my crouched position and looked down at her menacingly. "We just wanted to ask you a few questions."

"Like what", she said crossing her arms.

"Well for one thing, why would a demon like you lower yourself by going to a shit-hole of a high school?" I told her with a sarcastic smile on my face. She was pretty shocked and confused from what I asked her.

"How did you-"

"Know", I finished my smile faltering, "because I'm a demon too. Well half-demon but that's beside the point".

"Then what is the point", she asked growing even more confused.

_Why is she acting so clueless? We know what she is. Drop the act already you stupid cunt,_ I thought bitterly. I clenched my fists as I tried to control my anger. "The point is, that why are you here. Did Miranda send you to kill me or something", I asked her, my voice trembling with rage.

"Miran-NO! I don't even know who that is", she yelled at me "I've never seen you before I came to school!"

"Listen you bitch", I started losing my patience "you stop this "_good girl act"_ or I'm going to rip your heart out and pull you limb from-"

"Okay that's enough you two!" Hector interrupted me creating a barrier between us. All of the years I've known Hector he's never raised his voiced like that at anyone. Once he calmed down he took a deep breath and turned to Melody. "Okay, Logan here is a demon-human hybrid. He's able to detect the presence of other demons. But we've notice, or really I've noticed that you act more human than demon. All we want to know if you really are good and not just tricking us". There was a long moment of silence before she answered his question.

"I'm not trying to trick anybody", she told us, her expression changing into a sadder one, "I'm just trying to get my mind off of some things and figure out what exactly lead me here and maybe have a normal life". This time I knew she was telling the truth, because her eyes held so much pain and despair. _She must have gone through something brutal. I guess she isn't dangerous. But I have to make sure._ I walked past Hector and up to Melody.

"Listen Melody", I said in softer tone "sorry if I judged you the wrong way. It's just I've encountered a lot of demons and they all pretty much wanted to kill me. So it's kind of weird meeting a nice demon you know."

"Yeah I guess you're right", she replied.

"How about you come by apartment and you can explain yourself."

"Explain myself?" she said in a confused tone. I rubbed my tumbles out of annoyance and sighed.

"You know, tell us why you're here and give us some information about you. And to make sure that it's not some type of trick, Hector would be there too", I told her gesturing to my friend.

"O-okay", she stuttered.

"Alright, come by my place around 6:30ish". With that said Hector and I left Melody and made our way to my apartment wondering what she's going to tell us.

Melody's P.O.V.

I watched the two boys walked down the street until they were completely out of my site. _Well, that probably could've gone better_ I thought to myself. At least I have some time to figure out what I'm going to tell them and to prove to that ass Logan that I don't want any trouble. I've been through hell for years and I don't want to talk about it. I just want to live like a normal human, even for a little while. Is that too much to ask?


	3. Chapter 3

In the city of Manhattan, it's always buzzing with lights and noises. Whether it be on the traffic filled streets or the suit wearing business people on the sidewalks. However, even in a loud, lively city there are also places that are calm and quiet. About a few blocks out of the most populated part of the city lies a series of apartment buildings. Some were new, others were old and one appeared to be condemned.

The old building was about five stories tall and was completely made of blackish-brown bricks. Dark, decaying vines were covering an entire half of the building while the other half looked like it was falling apart. The windows were cracked and covered with yellowish pollen. Surprisingly even in its current condition on the outside, the inside was fully in-tacked and had people living in the rooms. One of these people includes the devilish Logan Michaelis.

His room, much like the others was completely livable and furnished. It had a living area, a functioning kitchen and bathroom and a bedroom. The overall living space was small, but not too small that it wouldn't house more than two people. Logan didn't mind the small living space. He found it comforting and it reminded him of his old home that he and his mother used to live in. But that was in the past and Logan just wanted to focus on what's happening now.

Melody, his new classmate and demon, was coming over to talk to him. Logan was extremely curious of the girl's past. He also wandered why she was even here. It seemed like she herself didn't know either, but they'll find out eventually.

The clock on the wall read _6:09_ and Logan was becoming more and more anxious. He wanted to know the girl's past and he wanted to know it now. He opened his fridge and was trying to look for something to eat to keep his mind off of his curiosity.

"So, what do you think she's going to tell us?" asked a voice in the other room. Logan closed the fridge and looked in the living room to see the dirty-blonde sitting on the couch, his aqua-blue eyes filled his curiosity much like his own.

"I don't know dude, but probably something interesting", he said as he walked out of the kitchen, "hey what time is it?"

"It's _6:12_, why", asked Hector.

"Cause I'm going to take a shower before Melody shows up". With that said, Logan walked into his room and into the bathroom. He turned on the water and began to undress himself. Once he was fully undressed he jumped into the shower to wash himself. He grabbed the bar of soap and began to wash his slim, yet muscular body. Once he was done, he began to wash his short black hair. The overall process took only a matter of seconds due to his demonic speed and precision. After cleaning himself, Logan turned off the water and walked out of the shower. He grabbed a grey towel and ruffled his raven locks dry and rapped the towel around his waist. He walked out of the bathroom and began to pick out an outfit to wear when his guest arrives. But before he could even pick out a pair of boxers, he heard a voice in his room.

"I hope you're going to wear something presentable, instead of your usual wardrobe?"

Logan's P.O.V.

_"__I hope you're going to wear something presentable, instead of your usual wardrobe?"_

I heard a voice in my room. But I wasn't surprised to hear a voice like that. I mean, I've been listening to this person for nearly seven years. I turned my head to where my bed was and I saw a boy sitting on the edge of it. He appeared to be about a year younger than me and had short navy blue hair. He was wearing a white dress-shirt with black pants. The most distinguishing feature on his guy was that he had an eye patch that covered one of his sapphire blue eyes. Again I wasn't surprised to see him in here. I mean why would I be afraid of the ghost of Ciel Phantomhive? I gave him my usual smirk and sarcastically replied, "you don't like my style of clothing little guard dog?"

"No, I think your clothing choices are quite juvenile", he said glaring at me which only made me laugh, "but that's not why I'm here".

"Oh, but I thought you liked bashing on my appearance", I said with a chuckle. I looked back at him and say that he still had a serious expression on his face. I walked towards my dresser as I replied jokingly, "then why are you here, you came here cause you miss me?"

"Hell no, I'm here to talk about Melody", he told me.

"Melody? What about Melody?" I asked as I put on clean pair of boxers.

"I want you to be gentle with her." His request actually surprised me. I didn't expect a demon ghost like him to actually care about anyone. Why would he care about a girl he didn't even know.

"Why should I be gentle with her?" I questioned the former lord as I continued to dress myself.

"Because she's been through hell", he said rather irritated. Once I was completely dressed (wearing a grey shirt and greyish-black sweats and my beanie hat) I walked up to Ciel and sat next to him. I looked at him and saw that his one good eye held so much guilt and sorrow. _Why is he acting like this? Why does he care about her so much?_

"Why do you care about her so much?" I asked him. He was hesitant at first, but after a few moments he spoke up.

"Because I know her, or rather knew her", he said sorrow filling his voice. This confused me for a second, but then I remembered that Melody is a demon and is probably hundreds of years old.

"How did you know her?"

"When I was still human, Sebastian; your father, found her at the doorstep at my manner with many wounds. I later found out that she was captured and tortured by the same cult as myself", he began. I was aware of Ciel's history, what he was before he was a demon and what happened to him before he died. "After I allowed her to live in the manner I started to developed feelings for her. I was happy when she had similar feelings for me. But that happiness was short-lived. Every investigation, that she encountered with me her life was at stake. She even watched me die when Ash tried to burn down London." He paused more a moment. It was almost like it was exhausting for him to tell me this. I put a comforting ha on his shoulder to help him calm down. I've known Ciel for a long time and thought of him as a brother. Even though he wasn't alive, he was still cared for me and even though he could be an ass and a sarcastic brat, I still considered him family. After a few minutes of silence he continued his story. "And when I was rebirthed into a demon, she was rebirthed with me."

"So why isn't she a ghost with you? I mean if you both were turned demons around the same time wouldn't you two be together?" I asked him.

"We were separated once we entered Hell. Sebastian and I searched for her for some time, but when your mother called upon me I stopped. After that I completely tried to forget about her and once I gave a part of my soul to your father that was it. I couldn't be with her if tried."

"But maybe she can see you", I suggested, "Like how I'm able to see you and Claude". Ciel shook his head at my response.

"No she wouldn't. I wouldn't allow her to see me like this. It would be too painful for the both of us".

"You loved her didn't you?" I asked. He gave me a silent nod confirming my question. About a couple minutes after I heard a buzzing sound.

"Hey, Logan it's Melody. Should I let her up?" asked Hector through the door.

"Y-yeah, buzz her in", I told the blonde. I looked back to Ciel and saw that he had a sulky expression. "Hey, Phantomhive." He looked at me, coming out of his funk.

"So, you'll be gentle with her?"

"As gentle as I can be", I told him. With that said I began to walk out of my room. But before I walked out, I looked back and saw that the former lord was no longer on my bed. _I wonder if she still remembers you little lord._

_/_

Outside of the door labeled 13C, was Melody. Saying that she was nervous couldn't cover what she was feeling exactly. She was annoyed that she would have to tell the idiot Logan her unwanted past and also anxious because she didn't know if they'll believe her or not. She was trying to stay calm, but her nerves couldn't keep her still. About a few minutes of silent, a sound of a door opening brought her back to earth. She saw the blonde in front of her with a soft smile on his face.

"Hey, please come in", he told her gesturing to enter. She said nothing as he walked passed him. She took note that Logan's apartment wasn't all that bad, but she would complement him another time. She took a seat that was closest to the door in case things got out-of hand. Noticing this, Hector told her, "hey I know what you're thinking. Don't worry; he's not going to try anything?"

"How can I be sure that I can trust you", she asked "what if you you're just lying to me to protect your friend?"

"Because Hector is a goody-two shoes, and never lies", said a new voice. They both looked in the direction of the voice and saw Logan in-between the door frame with his signature smirk on his pale yet handsome face.

"Oh, and who has to lie to the teachers about why you're absent?" joked the blonde. The raven haired boy just laughed and took a seat close to Melody. He made sure he would be gentle with the girl as per request of Ciel. He's also not going to mention anything of the former lord knowing that it would only make his guest both curious and depressed. And Logan didn't want to deal with emotional drama, he just wanted answers.

"So, Melody", he started "would you mind telling us a bit about yourself". The girl was very surprised to see the demon boy act so nice and kind to her. It almost seemed like he was sympathizing with her.

"I-it's sort of a long story", she told him.

"We've got time, but if you don't want to tell us-"

"I'm going to tell you so that I can prove I'm not evil", she interrupted. She inhaled deeply and mentally prepared herself for what she's going to say. "Ok, I-I was born in the 1800s and I wasn't a demon at first. I was human. It wasn't that bad until my father found out I was a bastard child. So my mother, my older siblings and I left him". She continued her tale from when her mother abandoned her as well to an angel killing her older sister. Logan listened with interest in his eyes as the young girl told her story. He straightens up when Ciel was mentioned. "After I escaped that torturous cult, I met Ciel Phantomhive. Through all of the pain that I've endured, he was the only one that kept me sane", she said, her voice cracking slightly. She could feel the tears filling up her eyes. She tried to stay strong, but she could help it when one tear got free and skimmed her soft cheek. "Sorry", she said as she wiped it away, "He was the only thing in my hell that made it seem that everything would be ok. Why could I just have that one thread of happiness?" She paused for a bit, trying to calm herself. "After our rebirth, we got separated and I searched for him for years. But after years of disappointment, I just assumed the worst and…"

"You think he died", asked Logan. She gave him a silent nod as she continued.

"Yeah and when I realized that, I just broke. I didn't even try to search for Sebastian because I knew it was hopeless. So I've been basically been wandering around, until something brought me here", then she looked up at the raven haired boy, her eye wet from tears, "But I'm not dangerous, I haven't even consumed a soul because I'm so desperate to live my live as a human. So please know that I'm not here to hurt anyone. I just want to start over". After she finished her tale she held a ring between her fingers. Logan recognized it as Ciel's family ring. He saw how she looked at it with much longing and despair. Logan got up from his seat and walked over to Melody. He placed a gentle hand on her had for comfort. She was expecting that, so in response she looked at him with curiosity.

"I'm sorry", he finally said after a long silence.

"I'm sorry too", said his friend, "that must have been a total hell".

"It was", she said with a raspy voice. Logan knelt down to her level and looked at her emerald eyes with much focus.

"I believe your story, and I'm considering you joining us in our little search", Logan said to her.

"Search? Who are you looking for", Melody asked.

"His father", said the blonde, "he's been doing this for nearly two years".

"That's right, so what do you say Melody what to help us". The raven haired girl thought for a moment and then gave him an answer.

"Okay, I help you, but I have but only one question", she told him, "who is your father?"

"I'm not sure", he started, but then started to grow a Cheshire cat smile, "Do you know anyone by the name of Sebastian Michaelis?"


	4. Chapter 4

Melody's P.O.V.

_"__I'm not sure", he started, but then started to grow a Cheshire cat smile, "Do you know anyone by the name of Sebastian Michaelis?"_

I stared at him with wide eyes. He's Sebastian's son, Sebastian is his dad?! Well then again he does look a lot like Sebastian and his last name is Michaelis. And he is also half-demon. I guess I never put two and two together until now. After a couple moments for re-gathering my thoughts I leaded back into my chair and said, "o-of course I know who that is".

"But you didn't know he was my father?" he asked me. I kind of stayed quiet because I didn't wanted to look stupid. But even I knew that it was too late for that. "How could you have not have known, or at least suspected that I could be related to him", he said kind of dramatically.

"I don't know! People can have the same last name, but that doesn't directly mean that they're related to each other. Plus I never even thought of Sebastian having kids", I told him, trying to hide my blush. He obviously noticed this and chuckled at me. Once I calmed down, I looked at Logan with a very serious expression on my face. "So what are you going to do once you find him?"

"Well we haven't been able to get an exact location, but once we find him", another smile grew on his face, and this one was more sadistic than the last, "I'm going to beat the hell out of him". I almost wanted to object to what Logan said. But now that I think about it why should I? I mean Sebastian didn't even try to look for me and he basically left me all alone. Even though he was like a father to me, he had no right to just leave me all alone. My own sadistic smile grew on my face and I can sense that my eyes were changing.

"Count me in on that beating".

/

It was a few days after Logan and Hector had accepted Melody in their search. They were all in school. To be more specific, it was their lunch break. The trio sat near an old tree. They were quiet for a while until Melody spoke up. "Do you think Sebastian is still on Earth?" Logan gestured to his friend to give him his bag. He took out a black folder with several paperclips and gave it to Melody.

"These are all the photographs of what Hector gathered", Logan said to her.

"They're all basic sightings throughout the years", the blonde said as he ate his sandwich, "they're all pretty consistent". She opened the folder to see photographs. Some were clipping from newspapers and others were picture found on the internet. Melody wasn't sure what Hector meant by consistent, until she looked on the back of them. They all had dates written on them. From September 11th 2001 to when he was a butler in the 1800s. She looked back the boys with curiosity in her eyes. "So to answer your question, yes he's probably still on Earth".

"The only question is why?" Logan said bitterly.

"Now, Logan", his friend told him. He looked back to Melody and continued, "So Mel, where do you think he is?" She rubbed her chin in deep thought. After a few minutes she thought of something.

"He could be in London", she stated, "and if he is in London, I can take you there. No passport needed".

"Oh really, how", Logan asked her.

"I'm not really sure how it works and I'm not sure if every demon has it, but I call it "Shadow Traveling", she told them

"Shadow Traveling?" Logan asked not fully believing her ability.

"Yeah, it allows me to travel anywhere; I could even travel to Hell if I wanted to".

"How does it work", asked Hector.

"I'm not really sure how to describe it. But I can show you if you want", she told them. They both nodded due to their interest in their ability. Melody grabbed both of their hands and closed her eyes. After a few minutes shadows began to surround their bodies until they couldn't see anything. It was dark for a while, but the shadows disappeared after a while. Once they were all gone, the boys noticed that they were near the football field. That was at least 30 feet from where they were originally seated. The shadows some consumed their bodies again and placed them back at their table. The boys looked at the girl with amazement. Melody opened her eyes and saw that both of the boy's jaws dropped. "So what do you guys think?" They blinked a couple of times, coming out of their dazed expression before they responded.

"That was fucking awesome", Logan exclaimed.

"Yeah, but it felt like I could breathe", Hector stated.

"Odd I could breathe just fine when I do it", she replied.

"Yeah me too", Logan agreed.

"Well I'm not part demon like you too", Hector stated crossing his arms. They both laughed at the blonde's response.

"So, you guys into "Shadow Traveling" to London", asked Melody.

"London would be a good place to start", Logan began, "but for Hector's sake we should probably us other methods to get there". The demon girl looked at him in a questioning way.

"Then how are we supposed to get there", she asked him. Logan gestured his friends to follow him. He led them to the footballer's field house. He quickly looked around to see if anyone was around. When everything seemed clear, Logan pulled out an ancient, black key that was tied around his neck. He unhooked it from its latch and placed it in the key hole. He twisted it until he heard a _click_. He opened the door and gestured Melody to take a look inside. She was a bit hesitant, but decided to look inside. What she saw was something she didn't expect.

Instead of whatever could be found in a field house, it was Logan's apartment. After taking a brief look inside, Melody gave him a look of curiosity and amazement. "It's called a 'blood black" key. It allows me to travel anywhere, much like your ability. But it's completely different".

"Oh, really it doesn't seem that different", she stated.

Logan just smirked at the young girl as he said, "but it is because not only it allows me to travel from anywhere, but it also allows me to travel to _anywhen_". Melody's eyes went wide-eyed at this.

"You mean time-traveling"

"That's right little lady", Logan said rather proudly.

"How did you get this key, did you steal it or something", she asked him.

"No I did not steal it", he replied, offended that she would accuse him for such an action (even though he probably could have), "someone gave it to me. I'm not sure who though. He appeared at my mother's funeral and said to keep it safe". The sound of a school bell echoed through the air. In response to that, Logan closed the door and used his key again. The door this time opened to the lunch room. The trio entered the room and began to walk to their separate classes.

/

The school day ended like any other. Students were eager to get home while teachers were stuck grading papers. Melody left the building, searching for the two boys. After a few minutes, she found them near the parking lot. She ran to them and once she reached them, the trio walked down the sidewalk. Their walk together was rather quiet. After a few minutes of silence Melody had realized that she still had another question for Logan. "Hey Logan", she started.

"Hmm", he started at he looked at her.

"On the day that you followed me, you accused me of working for someone named Miranda".

"Yeah, so"

"So, who is she? And why do you seem to hate her so much?"

"_Oh I can tell you that"_, said a very ominous voice. Logan stopped in his tracks and looked in the direction of the voice. Both Hector and Melody followed the young demon's eyes. They saw a tall, attractive woman standing on a nearby lamp-post. Her short light brown hair framed her face very well so that her stone colored eyes could be seen. Seeing this woman made Logan seethe with rage. He absolutely despised her and wanted to rip her heart out. Seeing his expression made the woman laugh sadistically. _"Oh what's wrong my little pet. Haven't you told your friend about our special relationship"._

"The only relationship we have is me wanting your head on a silver platter!" Logan spat bitterly. His reply only made the demoness laugh even harder. She jumped off of the lamp-post, her leather boot making a _click clack_ as they hit the pavement. Logan looked back to his friends and gave Hector a certain look. Hector understood what his friend was telling him. He grabbed Melody's hand and they both ran away from the angry demons. Melody was totally lost in the entire situation and needed answers.

"What the hell are you doing? Who is that lady?" she asked the blonde.

"That's Miranda. She's an enemy of Logan's and she's and extremely strong demon."

"Why are we running away then if Logan is facing someone like that?"

"You'd be surprised; Logan's tougher than he looks". Back at the previous sidewalk, the two demons glared menacingly at each other for several minutes. As he stared at the demon, his rage only grew, but he was able to keep a calm appearance.

"So shall we get started", Miranda said as she got into a fighting position. Logan closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them, they turned into their demonic nature and he smiled maliciously.

"Let's."


	5. Chapter 5

Melody' P.O.V.

Hector and I ran for several blocks, but stopped at a bus station to catch our breaths. I haven't seen two demons hate each other like that since Sebastian and Claude back when I was still human. But this was much worse than that. I couldn't leave Logan with a crazy bitch like that. I began to walk back in the direction of the fight until Hector grabbed my arm.

"What are you doing?" he asked me.

"I'm going to help Logan fight against that psycho bitch", I told him with a serious look on my face.

"What?! Are you crazy? She'll kill you!"

"And Logan if I don't do anything about it!" Hector looked at me for a second before letting go of my arm. "Thanks and don't worry we'll make sure that bitch gets her as kicked" I told him with a sadistic smirk on my. I teleported back to the scene of the battle and it was only getting more intense.

Trees were knocked out of the ground, there were craters in the streets and blood was spilt everywhere. I tried to search for Logan, and saw that he was fighting Miranda on top of a nearby building. I saw that he was holding his own, but that didn't mean he didn't need help. I jumped onto the building and kicked that bitch Miranda right in the face. She went flying in other direction and Logan looked at me with a confused expression. "Melody? What the fuck are you doing here?!"

"I'm here to help you".

"I don't need your help", he exclaimed, his eyes glowing, "I can handle this bitch myself". Before I could reply the sound of bullets flying caught my attention. We dodged the bullets, but a few of them were able to knick us. Logan got hit on the arm and a bullet just skimmed my check. I looked back to see that Miranda was holding a machine gun. _Where the hell did she even get that!?_ She spit out some blood and smiled maliciously at us.

"Your little attack may have caught me off guard. But I'll make sure that never happens again". She reloaded her gun and aimed it at us. I didn't know what to do. I would have panicked if Logan hadn't handed me something.

"Take this", he handed me a silver pistol. I looked at him seeing that he had one too. He looked at me, his demonic eyes glowing. His malicious smile grew on his face as he said "let's end this shall we".

I gave him my own smile as I said to him, "let's". We both jumped into the air and started to shoot at her. She dodged our bullets with eased and jumped up towards up. But before she would reach us, I teleported us to that we were behind her and Logan falcon punched her bitchy-face right into the ground. We landed right next to her and looked at her with disgust. Logan walked towards her and stomped on her head. She yelped, which made me smile. But before we could do anything else, a thick fog surrounded us. I couldn't see anything in it. When it cleared, I saw that Miranda was gone. Logan let out a sigh and grabbed something out of his bloodied pocket. He took out a pack of cigarettes and lit one. He was quiet for a long time and when he breathed out a puff of smoke he looked at me.

"Hey, thanks for you know helping me". I was a little taken back. I never imagined that Logan would thank me for something. I turned my head away trying to hide my blush and said,

"You're welcome. You know I'm quite impressed".

" Hmm?"

"I mean you're really strong, but you're only a half demon", I told him. He chuckled at me as he walked towards me, still smoking.

"Well some say I'm more in-touch with me demon side", he said letting out some smoke, "plus I have some pretty good mentors to help me. But what can I say; _I'm simply one Hell of a demon-child_"

"You really are the son of Sebastian Michaelis", I said, laughing slightly.

"Shut up".

/

On a faraway building was what appeared to be a cloaked assassin, and a tall man; both dressed in white. They watched the entire battle between the demons with utter disgust and distaste. Their assignment, watch the demon child and find any weaknesses. They didn't expect another demon-spawn to appear, but none the less they still watched her.

The assassin held a sniper gun and positioned it so that it would aim at the raven haired boy. However, before the trigger could even be pulled the man held out his hand. "Wait a moment". The assassin looked at the man with a questioning look. The man that stood there was extremely tan, with golden blonde hair and silver colored eyes. He looked at the assassin with patience, understanding and bits of warmth. "We can't kill him yet. Not with that other demon.", he said with a voice like silk, "we must attack when he's alone and off-guard" The assassin nod to what her superior was saying as he continued. "I want you to carry out this mission. Find the hell-spawn's weaknesses and use them against him. Once you're done with him, move towards the girl and do the same. Failure is not an option." He walked towards the edge of the building and looked off into the distance. His strong eyes looked at the demon boy with much distaste and total hate.

_"__The impure must be snuffed out"._


	6. Chapter 6

In the outer-most part of the city lied an abandoned, run-down, filthy junk yard. It was filled with beat-up, old cars that were rusted from age. The air was stale and filled with dirt and debris. The place was basically uninhabitable for living things. Well at least not totally uninhabitable.

Near the entrance of the junk yard was Melody and Logan. Melody had gotten a text from him saying that he'll introduce her to his mentors and train with them. To say that she was a bit curious was an understatement. She desperately wanted to know who trained Logan into the badass that he is before her, but she didn't allow her to show it to Logan. She stood next to him, fidgeting every minute or so due to nerves. Taking notice of this Logan looked at her and gestured to enter the area. Without a second thought, Melody rushed through the entrance. Upon entering, she so far saw nothing but the trash and abandoned cars that occupied it already. She looked back at Logan; who was a few feet away from her, with total confusion.

"What's with that face Mel?" Logan asked smirking, knowing why she's looking at him like she was.

"Well, I was expecting some type of elder demon to be here, but so far I don't see anyone", she told him, gesturing the area. Logan's smile grew even wider and stared at the young girl. "What's going on Logan? And no tricks."

"Okay, I'll call him", he told her, "oh Spiderman."

"Spiderman?"

"Yeah, that's what I call him, now where the hell are you, Spiderman?"

"I thought I told you to stop referring me to that idiotic name", said a bored new voice. Melody turned her head to the direction of the voice. What she saw made her eyes grew wide. About a couple of feet away from the two teens was a tall man. He was wearing an 18th century suit; specifically a butler suit. His short, dark violet hair was wild and slightly un-kept. His golden eyes were framed by a pair of thin rimmed glasses. Melody was in complete shock. She had so many questions, but the one that burned her mind the most was _how his he even here?_

Logan grabbed Melody's hand; which took her out of her dazed expression, and walked up to the former butler. Once they were close to him, Logan let go of her hand and said, "Melody, I'd like to introduce you to-"

"Claude Faustus", she finished.

"Uh, yeah how did you-"

"He used to have a contract with my older brother, back when I was human" she explained to him.

"Oh yeah, Alois Trancy, I forgot that he was your brother", he said to himself.

"It's good to see you again Miss Melody", Claude spoke up finally, bowing politely. She turned to the butler with eyes filled with curiosity. She took a minute to compose herself before she said anything.

"It's good to see you too Claude", she told him, "How are you still alive? I mean, I thought Sebastian killed you?"

"He did", he told her in his usual bored expression. Melody looked back to Logan, giving him a questioning gaze. Logan didn't respond, but instead grabbed a large stone and threw it straight at Claude's head. Before Melody could say something, she watched the rock go straight through his head. After that happened Melody raised her hand and hesitantly placed it on his chest. She felt nothing as her hand went through his chest. She looked at him with eyes filled with confusion and amazement. She wanted to ask him how, but she couldn't speak. Realizing her extreme confusion Claude began to explain. "After I was killed, my soul was sent to purgatory. Once I was there, my punishment was decided", he paused for a moment as he looked up into the sky. "Walk the Earth as a ghost. Never feeling a summer breeze hit my face, never feeling the tenderness of bloomed flowers, never feeling the rain. Just walk this Earth as a hollow shell".

"But that's no different than before", Logan interrupted. Claude gave Logan a cold glare before he continued his explanation.

"Any way, after many years I grew bored of walking aimlessly. So one day I watched a funeral. It wasn't amusing, but I did find something that sparked my interest", he continued as he eyed Logan, "I realized that the son of the deceased was a hell spawn, specifically Michaelis'. So after a few years I gave him an option of me teaching him to control his powers and become a stronger demon." Once Claude finished explaining, Melody looked back at Logan for clarification. He nodded with a wide smirk on his face.

"Wow, I have to say you did a really good job", she said looking back at the elder demon, "but wait, how are you able to train him if you're a ghost?"

"I suppose that's an easy explanation. I can't feel things that I find pleasurable; however I _can_ feel things that are considered torturous". Before Melody could question anything, Logan threw a punch strait at Claude's face. Luckily the elder stopped it before it his face. Melody watched with amazement. She never knew that this is what happens when demons die. _Maybe…maybe he knows if Ciel is enduring the same thing?!_ She thought to herself.

"Hey Claude", she said catching the males' attention "d-do you know i-if Ciel is wandering around as you know a-a ghost?" This made Claude's eyes widen. He already knew about the history between Melody and Ciel's relationship. Logan had also informed him about how she would feel if she found out the truth.

"I'm sorry Melody, but I have no information of what has happened to Ciel", he told her. He noticed that what he said made Melody's expression become much more saddened. In response to this he tried to reassure her, "but he is probably fine. He is Ciel Phantomhive after all."

"I-I guess you're right", she said with slight sorrow. Noticing this Logan placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on Mel, let's go get some coffee of something", he said trying to make her feel less depressed. She nodded as Logan guided her towards the exit. "We'll see you later Claude".

"It was lovely seeing you again Miss Melody", he said as he waved them goodbye. Logan Melody walked out of the junk yard in complete silence. After a few minutes of walking down the sidewalk Logan spoke up.

"You know, I bet Ciel is sitting on some high throne like the fucking king he is, while he watches his beloved queen from above…or his case from below". What he said made Melody smile with the thought of Ciel watching her.

/

Logan and Melody arrived at the local coffee shop after a few hours of walking. After that conversation with ghost Claude, Melody needed something to relax her nerves. They both took a seat at a table closest to the window.

"This is really nice", she said as she took a glance around the shop, "thanks for taking me here. It really means a lot."

"Hey, no problem it's the least I could do", Logan replied with a kinder smile, "now do you want anything? A drink or something to eat?"

"O-oh! You don't hav-"

"I insist", he interrupted her, "now what do you want?"

"Do they have Earl Grey tea?" she asked innocently.

"They do. I shall be back in just a moment", he said as he got up from his seat.

"You know if I would have known any better, I'd say you're losing you're tough guy edge", Melody said jokingly. In response to that, Logan gave her the middle finger; which only made her laugh more. Logan went up to the counter and put in their orders. As he was waiting someone bumped into him and spilled some coffee on his shoulder.

"Oh FUCK that's hot!" he exclaimed, "watch where you're going you stupid fucker!" The stranger didn't respond to Logan and just looked at him with a bored gaze. This only made Logan even more furious. "You're not even going to fucking apologize to me?!"

"You shouldn't curse at a lady. It's rude", she told him with an annoyed tone.

"Listen you bitch, I don't know who you think you are-"

"I think I'm Annabell Harper", she told him, "and I think _you_ should be the one who should apologize". She held up a couple napkins to give to Logan for his shoulder. He took them and used them to dry up the coffee stain. They were quiet for a while until the girl spoke up again. "You're Logan Michaelis, correct?"

"Yeah, what of it", he asked bitterly. She stayed quiet for a while as she fidgeted with her shoulder length, brown hair. When she composed herself she took a deep breath and said "I would like you to take me out."

"You mean, like on a date?"

"Yes exactly", she told him, her lavender eyes fixated on him. He scoffed at the girl with his usual smirk.

"Now why would I do that?" he told her, "I'd rather watch paint dry then go out with you." The girl stayed quiet to his comment. Logan let out a sigh and rubbed his temples out of annoyance. "You're not going to leave me alone until I say yes are you?" She nodded. "Fine I'll go on a date with you. When do you want to have this date", he asked with disgust.

"Friday, 6:30 p.m. at the restaurant downtown."

"Wait, isn't that-"

"The expensive place, yes it is", she told him with a smirk on her face.

"Fine, Friday at 6:30" he said as he watched her leave the shop. His eyes lingered on the door for a while until the cashier caught his attention.

"Your order is ready". Logan looked back at the female employee and gave a silent thanks as he paid her. He took his coffee and Melody's tea and went back to the table. When he sat back down, he noticed that Melody had this fearful expression on her face.

"Hey Mel, are you okay?" he asked her. She shook her head as she took a sip of her tea. "What's up then?"

"That girl you were talking to, she's an angel", she told him.

"What, are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure!" she exclaimed, "Remember what I told you about Ash and Angela?"

"Yeah, but-"

"They murdered my mother and my sister!" she said, her eyes becoming tear-filled. "I already lost my sister and my mother; I don't want to lose you too". Logan was a bit shocked with what she told him. He never expected that Melody would begin to care that much for him in the short amount of time they spent with each other. Logan took a deep breath and reached out for Melody's hand. He began to hold it tenderly to help Melody calm down. She looked up at him and saw tenderness and warmth in his eyes. Similar to Ciel and Sebastian expressions when they try to calm her down.

"I'm not going anywhere Melody, I promise".

"Okay, but you have to promise you have to keep a close eye on that girl".

"Well I guess that's going to be easy"

"Why's that", she asked him.

"I have a date with her".


	7. Chapter 7

Logan's P.O.V.

It's Friday night and I have a date tonight. Now normally a guy, who has a date, would be excited to go. But that's not the case here. I'm about to go on a date with a girl that I didn't even know. I mean I just met her like a few days ago and we already have a date. The worst part is that I already want the date to end even though it didn't even start yet. Also what Melody told me, is kind of making me more cautious. If this chick really is an angel then I better keep my guard up.

Anyway, it's 6:24 so I have about little less than 6 minutes to get ready. But I'm not going to dress fancy for that fucking cunt. I went to my drawers and picked out a normal, black button-up shirt and a pair of navy blue skinny jeans. I also put on my grey beanie and my face piercings (one on my chin and the other on my left eyebrow). I gave myself a quick glance and was happy with my appearance. _If the bitch doesn't like it then screw her! I look hot has Hell!_, I thought to myself. I took out my phone to see what time it was. _6:28_ .Well I should get going. I used my key to take me to the restaurant. Once I got there I saw the bitch, Annabell, sitting on the waiting bench of the restaurant with the sourest look on her face. When she noticed my presence, her look worsened and said, "you're late".

"Huh", I looked at my phone and saw the time. _6:31. I'm late my one fucking minute you bitch!_ I sighed out of annoyance. "Sorry", I said sarcastically, "now let's get this stupid date over with". She got up from her seat and walked towards me. A waiter came by and guided us to our table. We sat down in complete silence. It gave me some time to think about this girl. _Why would a like her want to waste her time on me. She obviously hates me and she obviously knows I hate her. I mean she's stuck up, bitchy, rude, she looks down on people, she has beautiful eyes…_ Wait, was I actually saying that this bitch had beautiful eyes? Why would I be thinking of stupid shit like that! I hate this chick! I mean, I can admit that she does have nice eyes, a great body, lovely white ivory skin, amazing hair that smells like coconuts and vanilla…No stop! Don't think like that!

"Are you okay?" I lost my train of thought when she spoke up. I looked at her and noticed that her hair framed her face perfectly. _Beautiful…No! Stop thinking like that idiot!_ "Logan?"

"I'll be right back", I told her as I headed to the restroom. I needed to clear my head and stop thinking like this. I opened the door and headed towards the sink. I splashed some water in my face. After I was done I placed my elbows on the table and leaned on it. _Well this is shit-tastic._

_Bzzz bzzz bzzz_

The sound of my phone vibrating caught my attention. I grabbed it from my pocket and checked the caller ID. _Hector. Why the hell is he calling me now?_ I pressed the answer button and place the phone to my ear. "Hello".

_"__Hey Logan. How's your date going?"_

"How do you think dip-shit?" I told him, my agitation become more presentable.

_"__Well you don't have to be rude dude"_

"Sorry, I'm just really pissed and confused and…"

_"__Don't worry I get it. I just wanted to check up on you."_

"Thanks dude", I said a small smile. Before I said anything else I sensed another person through the phone. "Is Melody with you Hector?"

_"__What do you think?"_

"Hector, you sly dog you.." I said jokingly.

_"__I-i-it's n-not like that!..."_ The other line was kind of quiet, but I was able to hear the phone move with some mumbling. Once the mumbling settled, I heard a new voice. To be more specific Melody's.

_"__Hey Logan", _said Melody.

"Hey Mel, I can see that you got over Ciel rather quickly", I said with a smirk on my face.

_"__I-it's n-not like that! We're just hanging out!"_

"I know I was only joking", I told her. "So what are you two doing".

_"__Something important, how are you handling that angel"_

"You mean Annabell, she doesn't seem like she's going to try anything, but I'm still staying alert", I told her.

_"__Good. Don't fall for any of their tricks no matter how real it makes you feel"._

"Yeah I got it, now I got to go", I told her, "I'll call for you if she tries anything".

_"__Logan wai-" _Was the last thing I heard before I hung up.

/

Melody's P.O.V

"Logan wai-", but it I couldn't finish cause he hung up on me.

"So what happened", Hector said as he looked at me.

"He hung up me. That jerk!"

"Yeah, but that's Logan for you"

"Yeah I know", I told him with a sigh. Hector and I had been watching Logan and Annabell from the park across the restaurant, to make sure if this angel was going to pull something funny. But she probably will. I mean, why wouldn't she? She's probably as crazy as Ash and Angela and will probably try to kill Logan. I had already lost my sister, I don't want to lose any one else. Before I could think of anything else, Hector's voice broke my train of thought.

"Melody, why are we here?" I turned to him with total bewilderment.

"I already told you. We're here to wat-"

"I know the reason", he began as he adjusted his glasses, "what I'm asking here is don't you think Logan can handle himself?"

"Of course I do! But he needs my help. If it weren't for me he would have died from the hands of that bitch Miranda and left you all alone to a shit-hole of a life!", I yelled at him, my eyes changing color. Hector trembled a bit and scooted away from me from my sudden outburst. Once I realized what I caused, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I opened my eyes, which returned to their normal green color, and looked at Hector with slight guilt. "Sorry if I freaked you out. I didn't mean what I said", he nodded as I continued. "It's just I've watched angels kill the people I care about for a long time. I know I'm sounding like a total clingy, and over-emotional bitch, but I don't want anyone else to die because I couldn't do anything". Before I could say anything else, Hector pulled me into a hug. I was really shocked and confused, but I didn't care. It felt nice being held like this as I relaxed into him.

"It's okay Melody, you don't have to apologize", he told me softly, "I understand that you feel like you need to protect everyone. But you have to realize that Logan has been on his own since he was six. True some days were worse than others, but he got stronger because he didn't succumb to weakness." I looked up at him and saw that his aqua blue eyes were filled with seriousness and compassion. It kind of reminded me of Claude in a way. "There will be times that Logan we needs our, or to be more specific, _your _help, but for right now he seems like he's handling it well". I took another calming breath as I looked at him with a bit more confidence.

"I guess you're right Hector"

"But just to be on the safe side, we'll keep a watch on Annabell and make sure she doesn't try anything", he told me. We turned our attention back at the restaurant and continued spying on Annabell. After a few minutes of watching, I sensed something. It seemed familiar. Almost like…oh no…

Logan's P.O.V.

After my phone conversation with Hector and Melody, I went back to my…date. Man, even thinking about it disgusts me. Anyway once I got back at my table I smelled something weird. Like pickled walnuts or something. I also noticed that Annabell was eyeing me with impatiently. I could tell she was anxious, but about what. Thinking that we would have sex after this date? _Well that does sound good…Wait! No it doesn't! Stop thinking like that you bastard!_ My throat started to feel dry, so I decided to get a drink of water. But before I could a waiter caught my attention.

"Would you like to a taste of our wine? It's one of the finest". Wine? Eh, why not. I took the wine glass and took a long sip. Once I was done, my date just gave me this stupid look.

"What?"

"Aren't you going to take a sip of your water?" she asked me.

"No, I already took a sip of wine", I told her, "which I have to say it very good. Try some it will loosen you up and you might lose some of your bitchy attitude".

"No thank you", she said to me with the irritability in her eyes, "I'd rather not be a pathetic drunk like you". Okay, now this bitch did it. I can't stand her bitchy attitude anymore. This chick needs to be taught a lesson. I gave her a malicious look and my signature sadistic smirk as an idea came to me.

"You know what, I think I'm going to have a sip of my water now", I took the glass and held it close to my lips. But of course it was just a fake-out. Instead of sipping it I splashed it right in her face. The look on her face was priceless. She was so shocked and disgusted. It almost made me laugh. And it got even better. She decided to leave, but before she could a waiter ran into her spilling all of the food and drinks on her and her expensive dress. This I had to laugh out loud to. Finally this bitch got taught a lesson. _This is what you get for looking down on people you whore!_ I was about tell her that myself until I saw the look in her eyes. Failure, sorrow, fear and to my surprise guilt. I never expected her to have this type of look. After she ran out of the restaurant, I quickly left a few bucks on the table and chased after her. Once I was out, I saw that she was in the park across the way. She was just sitting on the bench, with a gloomy feeling emanating from her. I quietly walked up to her and sat down. I could hear her mumbling to herself. I guess she didn't notice me. I couldn't really understand what exactly she was saying, but what I think what she was saying was _"you are weak, you are pathetic, and you are useless"_. She was also shaking and I think…sobbing. _She could be faking it dude._ I thought to myself, remembering Melody's warning. _But if she was going to try you kill you she would have done it in the restaurant. Still this sad girl thing could be just an act….Oh the hell with it; I'm going to talk to her! _ "Um, hey", I said softly, trying to get her attention. She stopped shaking and turned to me. Her head was still down, so I couldn't see her face. Probably cause she's too ashamed or embarrassed or something.

"Why are you here?" she said to me, her voice shaking. "Are you here to insult me or something?"

"No", I said as I shook my head, "I came here to see if you're okay from what happened". I lifted her head with my hand so I could speak to her face to face. And as I expected, her eyes and face were red and her checks were wet from tears. She tried to turn away, but I didn't let her. "It's quiet rude to not look at a person when they are talking to you".

"Don't you dare talk about rudeness", she said, her anger becoming present, "you obviously don't know a single thing about being polite to anyone".

"Well, I'm only polite to people who deserve it, and so far I don't think you deserve it", I told her. "If you didn't act like a bitch to me, I would have at least tried to be nice to you." She stayed quiet for a while as she got my grip.

"How could anyone like _you_ know anything about being nice to someone?" she said, her eyes filled with anger.

"Because my mother taught me how", I told her, my voice becoming dry. This happens every time I even mention my mother. She was the only family I had and the only person who ever loved me for _me_. She taught me everything and the one thing that I remember from her is that _people who aren't nice to you doesn't deserve your kindness. Only kind people deserve to be treated nicely. No matter what._ I basically told Annabell that and she gave me this confused look. Like she was actually surprised that I had someone who taught me something so moral. We were quiet for a while, staring at each other. I could tell that she was trying to figure me out, like a puzzle. After a couple minutes of silence, she spoke up.

"What else did your mother teach you?"

"Well she taught me to never eat the gum on the side walk", I started jokingly. It made her laugh and I had to say she had a really nice laugh. "She taught me that you have to work hard to get want you want and to never give up. She also taught me that being yourself can be the best person you can be and to never follow a set system and just make up your own"

"She sounds like a wise woman", she said with a smile.

"Yeah, but she's dead now so…" I turned away uncomfortably. Talking about my mother like this only makes my heart feel even more damaged than it already is. A hand on my shoulder took me out of my sadden daze. I looked at Annabell and saw this look of empathy and understanding.

"I'm sorry. I know how you feel though, both of my parents are dead too"

"O-oh I-I'm sorry", I told her. We kind of sat there in awkward silence not knowing what else to say that wasn't about dead loved ones. "H-hey, w-we kind of got off from the wrong start and y-you seem like a cool girl and…maybe we could get something to eat, talk about stuff instead of dead people and get to know each other". She laughed and gave me with warm smile that made my heart race like I just ran twenty miles.

"That sounds nice", she told me her smile never fading, "c-can I have your number, so that I-I can text you and stuff"

"O-of course", I said as I took out a sharpie from my pocket (and yes I always carry a black sharpie in my pocket. Deal with it.) I didn't have any paper so I gestured for her hand. She gave it to me and I started to write my number. Once I was done, she got up from her seat and began to walk away. But before she left she turned around in my direction.

"Hey", she started, "I'm sorry for how I was treating you."

"Me too", I said with a small smile.

"I'll see you around". And with that she left. I let a sigh and cover my face with my hands. _Why do I feel so exhausted all of a sudden?_ Before I could think of anything else something caught my attention as I put my hands down. In the far off corner of the park, was something shimmery. I walked towards where it was and knelt down. I picked up the object and my eyes went wide. In my hand were Hector's glasses, cracked slightly. Also, there was a mixture of scents in the air. _Peppermint and roses…Hector and Melody definitely._ There was also this thick scent of bleach and smog. I didn't know who or what it was, but I knew one thing. Hector and Melody need my help.


	8. Chapter 8

Melody's P.O.V.

_Ugh…my head. What happened, why does my body feels so tense? And why does my skin feel like it's on fire?!_

I fluttered my eyes open and saw that I was no longer in the park, but in a hospital room of some sort. Oh, and if you're confused, let me recap what I remember. After the conversation that Hector and I had, we continued spying on Annabell. But, our task was cut sort due to a little pest. Another angel came by and kidnapped us. I would have fought him off, but he knocked me out with a chloroform scented rag. After that, everything went black…until now.

I tried to move, but it was no use. Both my ankles and wrists were bound. When I tried to break free, it only made my skin burn. By that point I realized that these ropes were drenched in salt water (Salt water hurts demons. Who knew right?). I yelped as the ropes burned my skin.

"Hmmm" I heard something behind me. I turned to see Hector, who was still out-cold and also in bounds, his back leaning on mine.

"Hector", I shouted trying to wake him, "Hector!"

"Mom, five more minutes", he said in a tired raspy voice.

"Hector it's Melody. You have to wake up, we're in danger!" And once again, he didn't wake up. Man, this guy is a heavy sleeper. I needed to wake him up, so that he would at least figure out something. I shifted by body so that my front was facing him. Using by bound feet I tried to shove him off the bed. True, it made my ankles hurt more but I needed him awake. His body fell off the bed with a _thump_. His body landed uncomfortably, but it did the trick.

"Ow", he said quietly.

"Well, good morning sleeping beauty", I said sarcastically, "you had a nice nap?"

"Don't get sarcastic with me", he told me as he shifted his body on his side facing me. "What happened to us?"

"I don't know exactly, but I suspect an angel had something to do with it", I told him.

"You think Annabell did this?"

"No, it's a different one, but I bet that bitch is…oh no!"

"What is it?"

"Logan is still with that bitch", I said frantically, "he could be in trouble!"

"You're right", he said has he got into a sitting position, "let's get out of these bonds and get the hell out of here". He quickly untied the bonds on his ankles and his wrists with ease. It kind of surprised me since he's just a human. I guess he noticed my surprised look as he untied his ropes. "I did boy scouts when I was kid. I never thought that tying and untying knots would come in handy", he said with a proud smile.

"You got that right", I told him, "now get me out of these bonds".

"Couldn't you just tear right through them with your claws or something", he asked

"They're drenched in salt water", I told him, "every time I move it burns my skin". He nodded and began to untie my bond feet and wrists. When he got me out of my bonds, I got up from the bed and grabbed Hector's hand so that we would teleport out. But for some reason, it wasn't working. Something must be blocking my powers.

"What's wrong Mel? Why aren't we teleporting out of here?" he asked, noticing my frustrated look.

"Something must be blocking my powers", I told him.

"What?! But how is that possible!?"

"It's quite simple actually", said a new, ominous voice. We turned our heads to see a tall boy dressed in white leaning on the door frame. He was staring at us with enjoyment and pleasure in his eyes. Looking at him only made my blood boil. He had the same aura as Ash and Angela. The only difference between them and this guy was that he was blonde and tan while the other two were basically albinos. But that's besides the point. The point is, this guy is a monster. He began to walk towards us with this smug look on his face.

"What did you do to my powers?!" I shouted angrily.

"I got rid of them, temporarily unfortunately", he started. "And you must be wondering of course how I got rid of them. Well, when you were unconscious I was able to inject you with supplements of salt and sage. If I have had given you anymore, you would have perished. But I need you alive."

"How kind of you", I said sarcastically, "but I'd rather be at the bottom of the ocean than with an ass like you". He laughed darkly at me as he stared at us like he was a psycho.

"How you're quite adorable for a little hell spawn", he said sarcastically, "but enough chat. We must get going".

"No way in hell, are we going with a bastard like you!"

"You will come peacefully, unless you want your friend to suffer?" Before I could react, he swiftly grabbed Hector. He grasped his hair and held a gun to his head. That bastard! Now I have to come with him or else Hector will get his brains blown out. I sighed with defeat and hung my head low as I cooperated. He made a sound of pleasure as he lead me out of the room, still holding Hector at gunpoint. We followed him down the many hallways of the building. Each more run-down than the last. Dust was everywhere, there were multiple holes in the walls and there were cobwebs in every corner. "This is the St. Martin Hospital".

"What?" I said out of confusion.

"This place, it was a mental institution during the early 1930s", he continued. "This building held over 30,000 patients and each year about 200 of them were killed. Their reasons for their death are unimportant, but the causes of the deaths are quite unorthodox from other institutions". I listened as he continued to babble about the history about this place. I was kind of freaking out as he was talking. _What is he planning?_

"W-why a-are you t-telling us t-this", Hector stammered out of fear. The Angel didn't answer as he opened two steel doors. Behind them was a large tank filled to the brim with water and I think a chair attached to it. Once we were fully inside, he turned to me with this malicious look in his stone colored eyes. "Follow me".

I was about to reply back, but then I remembered that if I didn't do as I was told he would kill Hector. I followed him to the top of the tank. He gestured me to sit in the chair and I did. He bound my ankles, wrists and forehead to the chair. Once he was done, he gave me this smug look as if he achieved something. "You think dunking me in this medicine crap is going to do anything to me?" I told him in a furious tone.

He only chuckled at me as he gave me this crazed look. "Oh please, you think that human made medicine can harm a creature like you? I've filled this tank with purified salt water. It would be a slow and painful death for scum like you".

My eyes widened with what he said. _He's even more messed up than I thought?!_ My train of thought was broken when I heard Hector wince in pain. I looked to see that the damned angel was forcing Hector into an electric chair.

"Hey angel!" I shouted to get his attention, "I thought you said you would let him go if I came peacefully!" For what it seemed like the hundredth time, he laughed darkly at me.

"Now why would I promise a silly thing like that? True I did imply that if you didn't come peacefully your friend would die", he said as he looked at me like a crazed animal. "But I never said that I would keep him alive if you came."

"You bastard! Why would go kill him? He did nothing wrong!"

" Nothing! Is befriending a hell spawn nothing! His soul has been tainted by that worthless letch. He must be snuffed out". This guy was really pushing it now. He's killing people based off who their friends are? What the fuck is wrong with him?! He's even worse than Ash and Angela. "My masters would have been proud you know".

_Masters?_ "Who were your masters?" I asked him as he walked toward the tank controls.

"You might know them from the Great Fire of London in the 19th century. They were going to burn down the city and have a new world rise from the ashes. A world that was pure and had no imperfections", he reminisced as his fingers gently slid the controls. "But then _he_ ruined it".

_The Great Fire of London? Wait a second!_ I realized that his masters _were_ Ash and Angela. That explains why he's so messed up. I also realized that he was talking about Sebastian when he said that _he_ ruined it. "It's good _he _did!" I shouted. "Now the world is two less of crazed psychopaths!" He laughed at me as he went towards the lever.

"My, you truly are a feisty one. Perhaps a little swim will change that?" He pulled the lever and the chair plunged into the water. My entire body felt like it was engulfed in white-hot flames. I could practically feel my skin burn off from the water. After a few moments, I came back up. I was in so much pain and I wanted to scream my head off. But there's no way in hell I'm going to show that bastard any weakness. He stared at me with pleasure in his eyes.

"You had enough yet?" he asked with a sadistic smile.

"Go fuck yourself!"

"Well if you're going to act like this, I'm afraid I'm going have to punish you". He pulled the leaver again and walked away. I watched him through the clear tank as he walked towards Hector. By that point I was terrified. Hector shouldn't die! I tried to get out, but with every tug it only made the pain worsen. I was losing so much energy due to the pain, and soon after everything went black.

/

The angel noticed that the hell spawn was unconscious. _She should be dead in minutes_, he mused to himself. He walked towards the frightened teen and got close to his face. He took pleasure in seeing the boy like this. His eyes filled with fear, his body trembling and sweating like an animal and his heartbeat increasing every second, the angel couldn't be any more pleased.

"What a shame", he said as he gently stroked his check, "you would have made a fine angel, but you doomed yourself by befriending that demon".

"P-p-please, d-don't k-kill me", Hector said weeping slightly, "please". The angel ignored his plea and walked toward the switch. Hector watched him with anxiety. He didn't want to die, especially in an electric chair. Tears streamed down his face with the thought of his family finding out that their only son died. Once the angel reached the switch, Hector tightly closed his eyes. Before the angel could pull the switch, a bullet skimmed past his face, nicking his check. The angel turned in the direction of where the bullet was shot and his eyes went wide. In-between the door was Logan holding his pistol to his side with a sinister pissed off look on his face.

" You…" the angel said quietly with shock, "how are you still alive?!"

"Oh you know, I take pretty good care of myself", Logan told him mockingly. "Now, why don't you tell me who the fuck you think you are for kidnapping my friends?!"

"My name is Austin Knight. And I am here to rid this world from the impure creatures that inhabit it". Logan laughed darkly at him when he told him this. Austin looked at him with confusion in his eyes.

"How can you get rid of something that never goes away", he told the angel his eyes changing to their demonic color. Austin opened his mouth to say something back, but was cut short when a bullet went right through his forehead. He fell back with a loud _thud_ as Logan ran to his friend's side. Using his strength, Logan ripped the restraints off of Hector. Hector opened his eyes to see his friend with a tender look in his eyes.

"Logan", he said relief in his eyes, "h-how did you find us?"

"You left your glasses behind smart-ass", he told him as he dug out a pair of glasses from his pocket, "I was able to follow your scent with these and it lead me to this dump. Now where's Melody?"

"She's in the tank, but it's filled with salt-water". Logan cursed under his breath, knowing that this angel really knew what he was doing. Taking a deep breath, he looked to his friend with much seriousness. "Hector get Melody out of there, and then get the hell out of here". Hector nodded as he rushed towards the tank. Logan looked back towards the angel and saw that he had recovered and a furious look on his face. He smiled mockingly at the angel's expression as he spoke to him. "Well that's not a happy face", he said his smile never faltering.

"You will pay for that hell-spawn", he said furiously as he took out his double edged blade. Not having a sword, Logan grabbed a near-by pipe and held it up defensively. Austin advanced on him and Logan was able to block it. Logan deflected his attacked and caused his opponent to stumble a bit. Austin attacked him again and again Logan was able to block it.

_Man, this is a really well made pipe,_ Logan thought to himself as he was fighting Austin. As the angel and demon fought, Hector mad his way to the tank. He saw that Melody was sitting in the chair out-cold. He needed to get her out of their fast. He went to the controls and tried to pull the lever. However, it won't budge. This only made Hector panic even more, but he saw a large pipe nearby. He quickly grabbed it and ran towards the tank. He began hitting it until it started to crack. With on powerful swing, the tank broke causing the water to flow out and knocking him down. Once all of the water was out, he ran towards Melody and undid her restraints. He lifted her from the chair and placed her on the ground.

_Please, please don't be dead_, he thought to himself. He sighed with relief when he heard Melody coughing. She weakly opened her eyes and looked up at Hector.

"H-hector?" she said weakly "you're o-okay?"

"I'm okay; Logan got me out before Austin did anything".

"Logan…he's here?"

"Yes he is and he's fighting that angel", he told her quickly, "now come on, we have to get out of here".

"N-no", she told him, her voice filled with pain, "y-you get…out of here…I'll be…okay". The boy didn't listen as he began to carry her bridal style. Once he got her, he began to run out of the room in search of an exit. He ran through the entire building and with each search, each possible exit was blocked. Hector began to panic, he knew that Logan couldn't hold off that angel forever and Melody was in no condition to fight. _What should I do?!_

Back in the tank room, the angel and half-demon continued to fight. Between each clash, Logan attempted to punch or kick him, but each attempt was blocked. Their weapons once again blocked each other's attacks bringing their faces close to each other.

"I underestimated you hell-spawn", Austin told him "you truly are a worthy opponent. But that doesn't mean I'll lessen your death sentence".

"I figured that" Logan told him. "I wonder what it will look like if your wings were mounted on my wall."

"Your words don't frighten me demon. Once I kill you, I'll go after your friends and then after that pathetic excuse of a demon. Sebastian Michaelis". Mentioning that man, made Logan seethe rage as their weapons broke apart. The angel took notice of this as he leapt back.

"Oh, I see I struck a nerve", he said as a wicked smile grew on his face. "I can understand why though. I mean, a demon stole your mother's soul, your own father none the less. And after he took her soul, he left you all alone. I guess he knew that you were nothing, but a pathetic excuse of a living creature!" At that point Logan screamed with rage as he tried to attack him. Austin blocked it with ease and knocked him down with his foot. Logan landed on the ground roughly.

"Logan!" The half demon turned to Hector with Melody in his arms, "all of the exits are blocked!" The angel began to laugh maliciously at the teen's distress.

"Now you all will perish!" Austin began. "Prepare to die the most painful death and rot in the lowest levels of Hell! It's time for a new era where everything is pure and…"

"Oh would you just shut the fuck up already!" Logan interrupted with irritation in his voice. He quickly ran up to him and powerfully punched him. Austin's body flew into the other wall with much force. The impact of the crash caused the dry-wall to collapse atop of him. When it was calm again, Logan went to where Austin had landed. Once he reached the area, he moved some of the dry-wall and saw that the angel had vanished. _Fucking coward_. He walked backed towards the blonde and saw that Melody was sleeping in his arms. "She okay?" he asked his friend.

"She's still recovering from being submerged in salt water, but overall she's ok".

"That's good, and how about you? Did he hurt you or anything?"

"Only a little, but I'm okay. I'm probably mentally and emotionally scarred, but then again I'm friends with you so it couldn't possibly be worse". The boys laughed at the comment knowing how true it is. After their moment of laughter, Hector looked at his friend with a confused gaze. "Hey wait, how the hell are we going to get out of here? All of the exits are blocked". Logan didn't respond to his friend, but instead walked toward the opposite wall. He flexed his fingers for a second and then punched the wall with all of his demon strength. With that one punch, the entire wall went crumbling down revealing the dark outside. "Well, I guess that's one way", Hector said as he walked towards his friend. Both boys walked out of the huge hole and began to walk on the dirt road. After a few moments of walking, Melody stirred in Hector's arms. The boys stopped and Hector gently placed the girl down on the damp grass. Melody opened her eyes and stared up at the two males before her. She gave out a soft yawn before speaking.

"H-hey guys. Where are we?" she asked.

"We're about a half a mile from the St. Martin Hospital", Hector told her softly. She tried to get up, but they both stopped her action.

"You should rest some more", Logan told her, his eyes filled with concern.

"I'm okay, really now can one of you guys get me up?" Hector grabbed her hand as he helped her up. Once she was standing again, Melody looked at her friends with a questioning gaze. "So whatever happened to that damn angel…Austin?"

"That piece of shit, we fought for a while then he ran away like a coward" Logan explained. Melody nodded as he told her. After a few moments of silence Melody realized something.

"Oh yeah, whatever happened to that other angel…Annabell?" Logan stayed quiet for a bit as if deep in thought. He knew that he shouldn't tell her what actually happened or else she'll flip out. After a few seconds, he came up with something.

"I told that bitch to go to hell, and she stormed out of the restaurant", he lied. Melody nodded once again and began to walk a head with Hector following. Logan began to follow as well, but he stopped in his tracks when he heard his phone vibrate. He took out his phone and saw that he got a text from an unknown number.

**_Hey it's Annabell,_**

**_You've peaked my interest _**

**_and I was wondering _**

**_if you'd like to have lunch together sometime_**

**_And don't worry I won't be rude to you this time_**

"Hey Logan! What are you waiting for?!" Melody shouted, taking Logan out of his daze. He quickly texted back as he ran to catch up with his friends.

/

On top of the Empire State Building was Annabell. She looked up at the night sky as she sat in silence. Her mind was deep in thought, trying to comprehend what events happened earlier that night. Her assignment was to kill the half-demon, but instead had a meaningful conversation with him. She knew that no human or demon was the same, (and she liked that) and Logan was definitely different. He had peaked her interest. She can admit that despite his rude behavior, he can be rather sweet and she can admit that he is rather attractive. A phone vibrating broke her train of thought. She had texted Logan asking to spend time with him. She wanted to know a bit more about him. _Plus I find his company enjoyable_, she thought to herself. With her phone in her hand, she read the text and smiled.

**_Sure, I would love to._**


	9. Chapter 9

A week after the asylum incident, Logan, Melody and Hector had decided to begin their search in London. It was after school hours and there was no one on campus. Well, not exactly. The two demon teens and their human friend were walking near the athletic fields. They decided to transport to London with Logan's key so that Hector could feel more comfortable when traveling. The teens reached the empty field house in silence as Logan pulled out his key.

"You guys ready", said Logan as he put the key in the keyhole.

"Y-yeah, I think so", Melody said as he released her breath.

"Me too, but wait", Hector began," it's _3:15_."

"Yes, I'm very aware of the time Hector", Logan replied bitterly. "What's your point?"

"He's saying there's a time difference. It's like a 5 hour difference right?" Melody intervened. Logan scoffed at their stupidity as he waved his hand at them.

"If you guys are worried about jet-lag, don't worry. I've used this to take me Germany and I never got it. Would you guys stop wasting time and let's get fucking going", he replied with a voice filled with annoyance. He twisted the key and opened the door to London. He was the first to enter while his friends stayed near the entrance.

"Logan went to Germany, for what?" asked Melody. Hector just shrugged as he entered the door. After taking a deep breath, Melody followed her friends. Once she entered the door, she was amazed at where she ended up. In front of her was a common street of London. After taking a few steps, Melody was filled with a nolgastic feeling. Even though the city had changed so much over the years, she could still remember the times she walked down these streets with Ciel. Realizing this made the girl sad. She missed the boy so much. What she wouldn't do to see him one more time.

"Hey". Melody was brought of her dazed expression as looked at the boys. She saw that they both had concerned expressions on their faces. "You okay Mel?" asked the blonde.

"Y-yeah, I'm okay", she replied as she rubbed away the tears. "So where do we start?" Before the boys could reply, a terrified scream filled the air. They started to run in the direction where the scream came from. The more they came closer to it, the more screams and pleas they heard. At a corner to an alley, Logan stopped and put out his arm to make his friends halt.

"Why did you stop", asked the dark haired girl. Logan didn't reply as he turned his head into the alley. His body went stiff from what he saw. His friends noticed this and began to question him.

"What's wrong Logan? What's happening?" Melody asked, with a hint of fear. He shushed her and turned his head back around. Both Hector and Melody were getting really worried. What was going on in that alley that made Logan so cautious? After a few minutes, Logan's body relaxed and walked into the alley. Melody and Hector followed their friend into the alley with both curiosity and a bit of fear. As they walked further down, the scent of blood and flesh filled the girl's nose. It was beginning to make her visibly sick, which her friend to notice to.

"Hey Mel, are you feeling alright?" Before she could answer his question, she let out a terrified gasp to the scene before her. She soon began to shake out of fear and Hector questioned her again.

"Melody? Melody what's wro-" The blonde took a glimpse of the scene before him and was in total shock. In front of the two was a mangled body of what it appeared to be a woman. Blood was spilt everywhere and her body was ripped into multiple pieces. Her organs were in multiple places and even spread onto the wall. The body of the corpse had her chest ripped open, her skin ripped to shreds and her body covered with her own blood. Hector almost puked at the disturbingly disgusting scene. After he composed himself, he noticed that Logan was very close to her body. Taking a deep breath, Hector slowly walked to his friend and knelt near the body next to him. He looked at the body and his stomach began to churn at the sight. "W-what h-happened to h-h-her?" he asked, his voice holding so much fear.

"A rouge demon did this. It cornered this woman and took her soul", Logan explain, his eyes never leaving the body, "poor girl".

"You think, y-you think Sebastian…"

"No, if Sebastian did this he would have taken the soul with a little more class and probably done it in a way where the body isn't torn to shreds in the process", the half-demon said as he stood up. He noticed that Melody was shaking and walked towards her. He placed both of his hands on the girl's shoulders to help calm her down.

Coming out her dazed expression, Melody looked at Logan and then looked down to her feet. "What happens?"

"What?" Logan asked with a confused look in his eyes.

"Her soul. Where does her soul go?" she said as she looked into Logan's eyes. "What happens to all of the souls that demons consume?" Logan wasn't expecting that type of question, but he decided to answer it. He took a deep breath and stood up strait.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure where they go. But I suspect they go to some type of hell-realm. For example, whenever I consume a soul they get sent to my realm", he explained. "My realm is kind of like an island. However, when a soul is sent there I decide what side it should be on". Melody didn't understand what exactly he was trying to say as she gave him a questioning look. Noticing this, Logan began to explain further. "What I mean is, depending on the taste on the soul or the type of person they were, I decide whether that soul should get brutally tortured or spent an eternity in total boredom".

"S-so what you're saying is, whenever a demon consumes a soul, that soul is sent to the demon's realm and the demon can decide the punishment of that soul."

"In my opinion, I think that's about right but who knows", he said as he looked at the girl with a sad look in her eyes. "What's the matter Melody?"

"I-it's just, I've never consumed a soul before and it kind of scares me. I don't want to take someone's life away nor do I want to torture them in hell. I'd be no better than the monsters that sent them there. The last thing I want to be is a monster". Before she could say anything else, Melody was pulled into a hug. After the short embrace, Logan held her face gently and looked at her with tenderness.

"I know how you feel. That's why I like to split up the punishments. For the souls that were pure and should've gone to heaven, they only get a minor punishment. I'm able to give them a hell that makes them feel like _"this could have been worst"_ or _"at least I'm not getting murderously tortured"_, he explained in a hushed and calming tone. "I've probably consumed about over 30 souls and about a quarter of them only get to sit in eternal boredom". He saw that Melody didn't fully understand what he was trying to get across. Logan took a deep breath as he continued, "what I'm trying to say here is, you can still eat a person's soul and not be called a monster. It all deepens on how you treat it". After Logan had finished talking, he let go of her face and gave Melody some personal space. It took a while for her to fully comprehend what her friend had told her. She took a deep breath as she tried to compose herself. Once she was done, she gave her friend a warm smile.

"Thanks, Logan".

"No problem Mel-", before he could finish his statement, Melody had brought him into a hug. He looked at her with a bit of surprise, but gave out a chuckle due to her caring nature.

"You're not a monster Logan, you a good friend", she told him with her face in his chest. The comment made him blush a bit since he didn't really expect that. He looked back to his friend and saw that he also had a warm smile on his face. However, it quickly changed into a confused expression.

"Hey do any of you guys hear that?" he asked as he stood up.

"Hear what?" A sound of an obnoxiously loud buzzing noise soon filled the air. It was being to irritate both of the half-demons as it became louder.

"Damn it", Melody curse as she realized what the sound was. "We have to get out of here now!"

"Why? What is that?" Hector asked. Almost out of nowhere, an orangish blonde and black haired man appeared with a lawnmower diving towards the trio. Logan grabbed Melody and Hector and quickly dodged the stranger's attack. He jumped on top of the closest building and stared down at their attacker.

The man with the lawnmower looked up at the trio and gave out slightly exhausted sigh. "Man, you lot are going to give me major overtime", he said, his voice filled with annoyance. "Demons should know when to not interfere with a reaper's job".

"Reaper?" Hector questioned, "what is he talking about?"

"He's a grim reaper", Melody began. "There are others like him. Their job is to collect the souls of the dying. With their reaper scythes, they can judge a person's life by looking at their cinematic records".

"Cinematic records".

"It's like your life flashes before your eyes", she told the blonde. She looked back at the reaper with a serious look on her face as he inspected the corpse.

"Julian Ryan, birthdate March 18, 1988, death date October 20, 2013. Soul was uncollected due to a demon interference", the man read aloud from a small black book. He looked back at the trio with annoyance and disgust. "Seriously, why do I always end up getting overtime due to a lousy demon?"

"But we didn't do anything!' Melody shouted. "It was a different demon!"

"Oh really, why should I believe you? You're a demon too aren't you?"

"Yeah, but we didn't do it!"

"Yeah, it was a rouge demon four-eyes!" Logan agreed as he insulted the reaper. The said reaper pushed up his thick rimmed glasses and stared at the trio; mainly Melody and Logan, menacingly. He walked back to his weapon, his eyes still on the two demons.

"Well if you're going to act this way, maybe I should just kill you", he said as he pulled on the engine's starter string. The lawnmower made a loud buzzing sound, signifying it's fully on. The reaper dived straight at the two half-demons. They were able to dodge his attack and landed safely on the ground. Logan and Melody looked at their human friend with seriousness in their eyes.

"Hector, get out of here. Me and Logan got this", she told him. Hector nodded and ran out of the alley. Melody looked at Logan, her eyes changing into their demonic nature. "you want to teach this guy a lesson?" Logan's eyes also changed color as he gave the demoness a sadistic smile.

"I'd be happy to". The reaper attacked the half-demons again with his weapon. The two dodged it as they began to shoot bullets at him. However, the reaper was able to block their attacks by using his lawnmower. He smiled victoriously at his opponents as he saw their annoyed expressions on their faces.

"You really think you can beat a reaper with mere guns? You two really are pathetic" he asked them as he charged at them. The two half-demons once again dodged the reaper's attack. Logan continued to shoot bullets at the cocky reaper. Finally after what it seemed like forever, Logan was able to hit the reaper's glasses off from his face. The reaper let out a gasp as he tried to search for his glasses.

"Shit! I can't see anything! Once I find my glasses you demons are going to pay!" he shouted, facing in the opposite direction of the two.

"Wow they really do have bad eyesight", Melody whispered to Logan. "What do we do now?"

"I know what _I'm_ going to do", Logan said as he walked up to the confused and lost reaper. He grabbed him by his shirt collar and pinned him to the wall. The reaper let out a pained filled gasped as his back hit the wall. Logan stared menacingly at the man in front of him and gave him is signature sadistic smile.

"Now, who's pathetic now?" he told him with a chuckle, his face close to the reaper's. The reaper didn't reply, but instead gave him a sly smirk. "What the hell are you smiling about?"

"One thing a reaper never does is collect a soul alone", he replied, his smile never faltering. Once he realized what the reaper meant, Logan quickly turned around to check on Melody. His eyes widened at what he saw. He saw that another reaper had appeared. The new reaper appeared to be his age, with black skin with a small afro to match. He gave Logan a cocky smile as he held Melody hostage with his chain scythe. Logan curse under his breath, realizing that the reapers had planned for something like this. Before he could react, Logan got kicked in the face and fell hard onto the ground. "Well done RJ for your first demon encounter", the reaper said as he finally found his glasses.

"Thanks Ronald", RJ said as he held the blade close to Melody's neck, "now what should we do with these two pests?" The reaper; Ronald, grabbed his weapon and walked towards Logan. He stomped his foot onto his chest and started the engine.

"Well I think we should depose of these demons, don't you agree?"

"Oh hell to the yes!" the younger reaper said with excitement. However before either reaper could do anything, a new voice interrupted their actions.

"That wouldn't be necessary". They all turned their heads and saw two more reapers, more well-dressed than the other two. One appeared to be in his early thirties while the other was in his mid-twenties. Both of their hair was neatly combed, but one had dark blackish-brown locks while the other had hazel. Both of their yellowish green eyes were locked on the scene. The elder reaper pushed up his glasses with a pair of garden trimmers as he gave out an annoyed sigh. "How unfortunate, I'd never thought I would have to stop something like this".

"William, why are you defending these demons?" asked Ronald.

"Yeah, I thought you hated demons?!" RJ interjected with a confused expression on his face.

"Normally, I would rather watch these creatures die. However neither of them were the cause of this woman's death or the consumption of her soul", Will explained in a dull tone.

"What?! But how?!" exclaimed both reapers.

"Thanks to this young lad", the younger reaper said as he gestured to the boy behind him. The boy came out from behind the two and both Logan and Melody eyes widened to see Hector with the reapers. "He ran into us when we were out collecting. He explained to us that you accused them of killing this woman and taking her soul".

"Yeah so?"

"Julian Ryan had died at precisely _8:45;_ this young man had told us that they didn't arrive at the scene until _8:50_. Also her death had stated that she was ripped to pieces by _one_ demon not two. So in conclusion, these two are innocent. Release them", Will said glancing at a little black book in his hand. Both Ronald and RJ couldn't believe what their superior was saying. However, if they didn't listen to him, they would end up with even more work to do. Ronald took his foot of Logan's chest while RJ unwrapped Melody from his scythe. When they were done, they walked towards their superior with a disappointed look on their faces. Melody stood up from her sitting position and walked towards Logan to help him up. Once he was up, the reaper named William walked towards the two with Hector in tow. He bowed to them as he began to apologize, "I apologize for their behavior. They're quiet rebellious and don't listen to reason well. Honestly, I'd never thought I had to do this to a revolting letch again".

"Well you should really teach them to not be so rebellious then if that's a major issue", Logan said with a smirk on his face knowing that it annoys the reaper. Will stood back up and began to walk back to his fellow reapers. Before they left, the younger asked to stay behind to watch them. Will allowed him to do so, and after that the three reapers left the two half-demons and their human friend.

"Hector, thank you. You really saved us", Melody said to the blonde.

"Yeah, nice job smart-ass", Logan said as he gave his friend a pat on the back. Hector gave out a bashful chuckle to his two friends.

"Well don't thank me. If it wasn't for him, that William wouldn't have even come", Hector said as he gestured to the light brown haired reaper.

"Thank you, uhh…" Melody began, not knowing his name.

"Oh, my apologizes, I didn't introduce myself", the reaper said as he approached the trio. He gave them a warm smile as he introduced himself. "Please to make your acquaintance. My name is William T. Spears Jr".

"Jr? So that stiff-shit is your dad", Logan asked.

"If by _stiff-shit_, you mean the man named William, then yes he is my father", Will Jr clarified. "But unlike my father, I don't hate demons. True I do think that they can be revolting creatures, but they can also good natured."

"Is that the reason why you convinced your father to save them", asked the blonde.

"That, and also I made a promise".

"What did you promise?" Logan asked with curiosity.

"I promised a friend that I would protect her son. She was a very good friend too. I'll never forget that Rebecca Myer".

_Rebecca Myer? Wait a second!_ "You knew my mother?" Logan asked with wide eyes.

"Indeed I did. We even went on a date", Will said with a nogalstic smile. "But that was during the time when Ciel was contracted to her instead of Sebastian".

"You know Ciel and Sebastian too! Do you happen to know where Sebastian is!?"

"Sadly no, after he took your mother's soul he basically disappeared. But don't my word for it. If you want to find out, I'd see the Undertaker or Stitches to find out".

"That's better than nothing. Thanks Jr", Logan said, leaving the reaper with an annoyed expression. As the two were conversing Melody's mind was elsewhere. She wondered what Ciel did during the time he was contracted with Logan's mother. She wondered why he gave his contract to Sebastian and if he was still around.

"Hey Will", Melody said, interrupting the conversation between reaper and half-demon, "you said you knew Ciel right?"

"Yes, but only as acquaintances. Why do you ask?" She really hoped that she knew something. Whether it was something good or something bad, she wanted to know what happened to Ciel. She took a deep breath and looked at the reaper, hope filling her green eyes.

"Do you, do you happen to know where Ciel might be. O-or if he's alive or not?" The reaper didn't answer the girl's question right away. He took out a black book from his coat pocket and began searching through it. It didn't take him that long to find his name out of the list of people.

"Ciel Phantomhive. Birthdate December 14, 1875, demon rebirth August 26, 1889, death-date… September 15, 1996. Cause of death, partial soul consumption by a demon", Will said with a bit of sadness towards the end.

"_Partial_?" Melody asked, her voice cracking slightly.

"That means that his soul wasn't fully consumed. I assume that the rest of his soul is living as a ghost. I'm terribly sorry Melody". The girl didn't say anything as she kept her head down. She tried to prevent herself from crying, but she couldn't help let out a soft sob. That didn't go unnoticed by Logan as he looked at her shaking figure.

"A-are you okay Melody?" he asked softly. Before he could say anything else, the girl used her ability to transport herself away. She didn't want her friends to see her like this. She just wanted to be alone. Back at the alleyway, the boys started wide eyed at the area where their friend once stood in.

"Melody!"


	10. Chapter 10

Logan's P.O.V.

"Melody!" But she had already disappeared before I could do anything. Damn it I knew that something like this would happen if she knew that truth. Well, she had to find out eventually, but I guess it was today. Anyway, Will and Hector were still staring at the area where Melody once stood. To get their attention, I wacked their heads together. _And people say you can't a guy with glasses, ha._ "I'm glad I got both of your attention", I said as they rubbed their aching heads.

"Ow, that was uncalled for", Hector complained.

"Agreed", Will said rubbing his bruised head. "Where did your friend go?"

"I don't know, she just disappeared", I told him.

"It's because of me telling her about Ciel isn't it", he said with a sad look in his eyes. "I'm deeply sorry, I shouldn't have said anything".

"Dude, don't beat yourself up. It wasn't your fault that Melody ran off". It's true it wasn't Will's fault, it was mine. I should have told her the truth way before. I placed a hand on the reaper's shoulder for some reassurance. He looked at me with a bit of confusion. I gave him a reassuring smile and said, "don't worry about it, me and Hector are going to find her. You just worry about your job if I were you. Unless you want your daddy to give you some overtime".

"You really are the son of Rebecca Myer aren't you", he said with a smile. "I better clean up that corpse. I wish you luck on finding your friend". With that said, he walked further down the alley to clean up the scene. Hector walked towards me with a questioning look in his eyes.

"So, how are we going to find her?" he asked me as he pushed up his glasses.

"We follow her scent." I took a deep inhale through my nose as I tried to find Melody's scent. Many different scents passed through me, but not the one I needed. After a few minutes I finally found what I needed. _Got it!_

/

We ran for about 2 miles outside of London trying to find Melody. Her scent grew stronger when we entered an abandoned village. All of the houses were falling apart and had years' worth of mold and decay on them. Hector and I had decided to split up to cover more ground. He was searching near the fields while I was searching near the forest. As I walked through the forest, I noticed that Melody's scent was growing stronger. I quickened my pace and within a few minutes, I stumbled upon an old cottage. It looked like someone had burned it with a flamethrower and got beaten by a crane ball. Vines were covering bits of the stable building and mold was everywhere. I soon heard sobbing from behind the building. I quickly ran through the decaying building to reach the other side. On the other side I saw Melody in front of three graves. She was shaking and probably crying. The scene made my heart ache, but I didn't know why. _Yes you do, you're just no admitting it_. I sighed to myself as I walked over to Melody. _Snap!_ I stepped on a twig, which caused Melody to stop shaking.

"G-go away", she said in a raspy voice.

"I'm not leaving you Melody", I told her with a serious tone in my voice. She stayed quiet to my response as she kept her back to me. I continued walked towards her and knelt down to her level. I noticed that her eyes focused on the tombstones in front of us. I didn't understand why, until I read whose names were on it.

_Alois Trancy, Isabella Trancy and Aurora Trancy. This must be her family. _I looked back at Melody and saw that she was crying again. I began to hold her in my arms as she cried on my chest. I held her as I whispered comforting words to her to help calm down. After a while, she stopped crying and took her face out of my chest. She noticed that my jacket was stained from her tears.

"I'm sorry, I got your jacket wet", she told me as she rubbed her eyes.

"It's okay, it's just a jacket."

"I'm also sorry for running off like that. You probably think that I'm pathetic do you". I stayed quiet for a bit, as I rubbed the back of her head.

"You're not pathetic. It's my fault you did this", I told her in a sad tone.

"Why? You didn't do anything?"

"Yes I did. I didn't tell you the truth about Ciel's death".She was shocked at my response with a confused look in her eyes.

"You knew, how?"

"Because he's been haunting me since I was ten", I told her. I gave out a sigh as I continued to speak, "on the night that you first came to my apartment, Ciel appeared in my bedroom. He told me to be gentle with you and not tell you that he's a ghost. He thought it would be better if you didn't know, but he's an idiot because you're sad as hell because you found out later than sooner. And I know what you're going to say, and the reason why you can't see Ciel's ghost is because he knew that it would hurt the both of you knowing that you can't touch each other". She stayed quiet for a while, her face turning into a more doleful one. I held her close as I continued to talk to her. "Listen Mel, I know that you feel alone, but think of it this way. You may not be able to see or hold Ciel, but you know that he's always with you. He really loves you". We were quiet for a while as I continued to hold her. She got out of my embrace and looked at me. She had a smile on her face and her eyes held a sense of relief.

"I'm glad to hear that", she told me, "I was kind of worried that Ciel had forgotten me".

"Ciel, forget you? Please. How could forget his beloved queen?" I told her which caused her to blush.

"Mind if I cut in?" I turned to see Hector with flowers in his hand.

"Nice of you to join us McHenry", I told him as he walked towards us. He knelt down with us and I was about to question the flowers but he beat me to it by explaining.

"I found these in the field. I thought that they looked nice".

"Are those bluebells?" Melody asked.

"Yeah, they're for you", he said as he gave her the flowers. She took the flowers and placed each one on the graves.

"Are those?"

"Yes" I told him, knowing that he would question the gravestones. Melody stood up and looked at me and Hector.

"Let's go home. We can see the Undertaker tomorrow", she told us. We both nodded and began to walk away from the girl's former home. As we started to walk away I sensed something. I turned behind me and saw Ciel near the graves. He looked at me with his dark blue eyes filled with gratitude. He had a smile small on his face as he mouthed a _"thank you"_ to me. I smiled back at the former lord and mouthed _"no problem_". After I was done with that, I caught up with Hector and Melody and walked out of the forest.

/

The scenery in the city of London seemed even more picturesque at night. Lights illuminated like fireflies and the silence of the city was peaceful. On the many sidewalks on the city were Logan, Melody and Hector. They were walking on the pathway from an exhausting day from fighting reapers and searching for Melody when she had her breakdown. They were walking in silence for a while until they heard something a few blocks away. Curious, Melody walked ahead of the two males to check out what that noise was. She walked for a while until she reached the source. In front of her was a boy about a few years older than her with light pink shoulder length hair on the ground picking up little packets of some sort. His attire suggested that he was a servant for a noble of some kind. He didn't seem to notice Melody as he continued to pick up the packets and mumble to himself.

"Hey Mel, why did you run off like that?" The girl turned to see that her two friends caught up to her, with questioning looks on their features. Once the two males arrived they noticed the other boy on the ground. They gave their friend a questioning look as to why she's looking at this guy. She ignored their looks and decided to help out the meek boy.

"Let me help you", she said getting the boy's attention. She received a small gasp from him, not expecting her voice but was thankful that she came to help. After a while of picking up the packets, they both stood up from the sidewalk. "Here you go. What are these anyway?" she asked as she handed the packets to him.

"Thank you. They're flower seeds", the boy said a little sheepishly.

"I'm Melody and that's Logan and Hector", she introduced as she pointed to both Logan and Hector.

"O-oh i-it's nice to meet you all. M-my name is C-Charlie Evans".

"Nice to meet you, well we must get going-"

"Wait, um" the timid boy started as he bit his lip nervously, "can you help me with something?"

"That depends. What do you need help with?" asked Logan.

"Well, I-I kind of need help planting these, I sort of damaged my master's garden by accident", he told them with his head down shamefully. The trio thought about it for a moment, deciding whether or not to help the poor servant. After a few minutes Hector spoke up.

"Sure, I mean it can't be that bad right?"

/

Hector regretted uttering those words when he was in the completely dead garden. All the flowers, hedges and trees were completely dead. The trio turned to the guilt-stricken boy to see that he was weeping quietly. "My Lady will punish me for this. I'm worthless; I can't even do a simple task like this".

"How did you kill an entire garden?" Hector asked.

"I was supposed to water the plants, but I accidently used weed-killer instead", he told them as he continued to cry. Logan faced palmed to his response, finding the servant annoying. Melody placed a hand on the annoyed teen's shoulder.

"Hey if you think this is bad, you should have seen the damage that Finny did", she told him with a small smile. Logan gave out a sigh as he turned to the blubbering servant.

"Hey Evans", he shouted catching the boy's attention, "can you stop crying for one second and give me those seeds". Charlie did as he was told as he waited for a response. "Good, now do you know if you master has any guitars?" The servant nodded as Logan began to open the packets. "Can you get me one and then after spread these seeds all over the garden". The servant nodded and headed inside the large mansion to get what Logan asked for. When Charlie was inside, Melody gave her friend a questioning look.

"Why do you need a guitar?"

"Can you sing Mel?" he asked ignoring her question.

"Um, I guess, but what does that-"

"I need you to sing with me". Before she could ask again, Melody noticed that Logan was biting his wrists to the point they were bleeding. Drops of blood landed into each packet of seeds. When he thought it was enough, he licked his wrists clean and within seconds they were fully healed. He looked back at Melody, who had a confused look on her face. "It's to help the flowers grow". She nodded as Logan gave her his iPod. She looked at the screen and saw the title of the song.

"_Painting Flowers by All Time Low_, I've never heard of this song" she told him as Charlie gave him the guitar.

"Don't worry, it's a good song", he said as he walked towards the stone steps and sat down. "When I begin to play, you turn on the music". She nodded as she stuck the headphones into her ears.

"Hey, you two finished planting those seeds?" Logan asked as he looked at the two.

"Yep we're all set", Hector told him. Logan took a deep breath as he began playing. He played the guitar fluently as he opened his mouth to sing.

_Strange maze, what is this place?_

_I hear voices over my shoulder,_

_Nothing's making sense at all._

_Wonder, why do we race?_

_When everyday we're running in circles,_

_Such a funny way to fall._

_Tried to open up my eyes,_

_I'm hopin' for a chance to make it alright._

_When I wake up,_

_The dream isn't done._

_I wanna see your face,_

_And know I made it home._

_If nothing is true,_

_What more can I do?_

_I am still painting flowers for you, woah._

Melody was mesmerized by Logan's voice. She had no idea that he could sing like that, let alone sing at all. She listened to the music through the head phones until the second verse came up and started to sing.

_Show you my cards,_

_Gave you my heart,_

_Wish we could start all over._

_Nothing's making sense at all._

_Tried to open up my eyes,_

_I'm hopin' for a chance to make it alright._

_When I wake up,_

_The dream isn't done._

_I wanna see your face,_

_And know I made it home._

_If nothing is true,_

_What more can I do?_

_I am still painting flowers for you,_

_I am still painting flowers for you._

The plants began to grow back to life from the majestic music playing. Even Hector and Charlie were mesmerized by their song.

(Logan *, Melody**, Both***)

_*I heard everything you said,_

_**I don't wanna lose my head,_

_**When I wake up _

_**The dream isn't done._

_***I wanna see you face,_

_***And know I made it home_

_***If nothing is true,_

_***What more can I do?_

_***I am still painting flowers for you,_

_***I am still painting flowers for you,_

_***I am still painting flowers for you._

Once the two teens had finished singing, Melody looked ahead and she went wide eyed. The entire garden was alive again as if nothing had happened to it. The flowers were in full bloom, hedges were a healthy green color and the trees stood proud and tall. Roses bloomed beautifully; with designs that seemed like they were tie-dyed (thanks to Logan's blood). She couldn't help but smile of what she and Logan did. She never knew that any demon was capable of doing things like this. Before she could think more of it, she sensed that someone was watching her. She turned to the window behind her and noticed a figure closing the blinds. _It must have been the master_, she thought to herself.

"Hey Mel, what are you looking at?" She turned towards Logan and noticed that he was smoking a cigarette.

"Oh, I thought someone was watching. But it was probably nothing", she told him. Soon after she was tackled by an over thankful Charlie.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you…" he told her as he cried tears of joy and hugging her tightly.

"I-I c-can't b-b-breathe"

"Charlie get off of Melody. You're going to cause her to suffocate", Logan told him with a sly smile. The pink haired boy did as he was requested with a large smile on his face.

"I-I'm sorry that I held you like that. It's just…thank you so much", he told them with a slight blush.

"No problem Charlie" Melody told him with a smile.

"Hey Charlie" the blonde started as he approached the group, "I've been meaning to ask you. Who is your master?"

"Lord Alfred George".

"George…that sounds familiar. Doesn't he run a detective agency or something", Hector asked him. Charlie nodded as he stood up.

"Yeah, he also runs several different corporations across the United Kingdom. Thank you once again for helping me".

"Stop thanking us already", Logan told the boy. "Now come on you guys we better get back home". The trio said their goodbyes to the servant and left the newly grown garden. After a while of walking in silence, Melody spoke up.

"Hey Logan".

"What is it Mel?"

"Did you sense something when we were in the garden? Something weird?"

"Yeah, I actually did", he said as he faced her, "you think it's something demonic". She looked at both males with seriousness in her eyes.

"I don't know, but let's keep an eye on that place".


	11. Chapter 11

Taking the advice of the young reaper William Jr, the trio had decided to get some information from the Undertaker. Melody, Logan and Hector were outside a grey, old shop with a giant sign with the word _Undertaker_ on it. They all looked at the shop, anxious to know if this man had the information that they needed. They were quiet for a while until, Melody broke the silence.

"Well, it's now or never", she said as she opened the door. It made an eerie creek as it opened to a coffin filled store. Melody stepped in with the boys following. They looked around to find someone, but the only thing that was there was the abundance of coffins. "Hello, Undertaker?"

_"__Hehe well do my eyes deceive me_", said a raspy voice. "Well isn't this the Queen's Guard Dog's little friend Melody? My, it's been ages since I last seen you", said a man coming out of one of the coffins on the wall. This caused Hector to give out a small scream not expecting that. Logan just gave the man with an odd look.

"Well, I guess you're the Undertaker", he said as he took note of his dark robes and hat.

"Indeed I am", the man told him as his long silver hair swayed slightly.

"It's good to see you Undertaker", Melody said with a smile. He didn't respond to her comment as he continued to stare at Logan. This wasn't unnoticed by Logan as the strange man grew closer into his personal space.

"Uh, any reason why you're in my personal space", he told him leaning back a bit.

"You look just like him".

"What?"

"Your father. You look just like him", the Undertaker told him with a wide smile. "But you have your mother's eye. So blue, like the Caribbean sea". Logan didn't understand what the man was talking about, until he pieced it together in his head.

"Wait, you knew my mother?"

"In a way, but I mainly knew your father. Hehe that Michaelis is a strange one he is".

"We're actually here to ask you a few questions about him", the blonde joined in. "Do you know where he might be, if he is in London?" The silver haired man tapped one of his long nails on his chin as if he was in deep thought, his smile never faltering.

"I might know something, but it will cost you".

"Fine, how much do you want?" Logan asked as he was about to get his wallet. Melody stopped him as she walked towards him.

"There would be no need for that. I'll take care of it", she told him as she gestured the boys to the door. "Now, both of you outside". Both boys were confused with her request, but didn't question it as they went outside. They both stood there for about a few moments until they both heard an enormous roar of laughter from the shop. The roar was so powerful that it caused the sign to fall down. Both teens looked at each other, questioning what the hell happened in there. They opened the door to see Melody smiling at them and a hysterical Undertaker on the floor, still laughing.

"Ha-ha…oh my Melody…ha-ha…oh I've hadn't a laugh that great in such a long time…", he told the girl as he rolled on the floor.

"Okay, you've had your laugh. Now tell us if you know anything about Sebastian!" Logan shouted as the man began to stand up. He let out a few more giggles before he responded to the teen's question.

"Alright, alright. I'll tell you what you need to now", he told him as he sat on top of a nearby coffin and grabbed a cookie jar. He opened it and grabbed a bone shaped cookie from it. "Unfortunately, I don't know anything regarding the where-abouts of Mr. Michaelis", he told them as he bit into the cookie. "But I do think that my son might know something".

"You have a son?" Melody said in a shocked tone.

"Indeed I do. Now why don't you come out and introduce yourself son?" A nearby coffin opened up suddenly, scaring both Hector and Melody. The man rose from the coffin in an extremely lazy way, much like a zombie. Once he was fully up, he slumped a bit as he turned in the direction of the Undertaker. His short silver hair hung loosely, barley covering his large, circular glasses.

"Hey dad. What do you want, I was in a middle of a nap", he told him in a bored tone.

"In the coffin!" Hector told him with a fearful expression on his face.

"Everyone", the Undertaker began, ignoring Hector's comment, "this is my son, Stitches". Stitches waved a hello to the trio as they stared at him.

"Uh, hey Stitches", Logan started in an awkward tone, "do you know of a man; or rather demon, by the name of Sebastian Michaelis?"

"Yeah, my dad told me a few things about him. Why?" the man said as he fixed his glasses.

"We were wondering if you knew anything about where he is", Melody told him. The younger man rubbed his chin as he thought about the question. After a while he answered the question as he cleaned his glasses.

"I'm not exactly sure where he is. But I do know one thing" he said as he placed his glasses back on. "He's contracted to someone in London".

"Do you know who he's contracted with?" Logan asked with eyes filled with anticipation.

"Nope". Logan let out an annoyed sigh as he rubbed his temples. Noticing this, Melody decided it was time to leave before Logan could strangle someone.

"I think we'll take our leave. Thanks for the information though", Melody said as she guided the boys out of the shop.

"It was a pleasure seeing you again. I do hope I see you soon", the Undertaker said as he and his son waved their visitors good-bye. Once the teens were out of the shop, they started to walk down the street.

"Well that was an…interesting experience. Is he always…" Logan asked Melody.

"Yes, yes he is. At least we got something."

"It doesn't really narrow it down though", Hector said, "he could be contracted to anybody in London and we can't go asking everyone."

"You're right Hector", the raven haired girl said, "maybe he's contracted to a noble or something. We could ask Charlie about it".

"If you're doing that, you kind of have to do it without me", Logan said which caused the both of them to stop and stare at him.

"What? Why can't you?" Melody asked him.

"Because I happen to be very busy with something".

"Oh really, what's more busy then finding Sebastian?"

"That is unimportant, and you guys can ask Charlie without me", the teen said as he rubbed his neck, "it's not like he's not going to tell us anything". The two nodded to his explanation as the raven haired boy took out his key. "Good, now if you excuse me. I have important business to attend to" he told them as he put the key in one of the shop's doors. Logan opened the door and left Hector and Melody to continue searching on their own. Their eyes lingered on the door for a while, but then left to go to the servant boy. The entire walk to the manner caused Melody to question her friend's odd behavior.

_This isn't the first time he did this, _she thought to herself_, he's been bailing on us a lot recently. What is he hiding? And why wouldn't he tell us? We're his friends! So why wouldn't he trust us with a secret?!_

"Melody", Hector spoke up catching her attention. She saw that he had a semi-worried look on his face. "Are you okay? You've been quiet for a long time now".

"Sorry, it's just…Logan's acting really strange lately".

"I know, but don't worry", he told her with a reassuring smile, "when he wants to tell us he'll tell us". Melody knew in her heart that she should listen to Hector, but her head kept telling her that if he wouldn't tell them, then she would have to find out herself.

/

Logan's P.O.V.

I left Hector and Melody as I went through the door. I was now on one of the many boardwalk peers on Long Island. Now I know what you're thinking and yes I am being a jerk by leaving Hector and Mel to search on their own. But, I had an important thing to do…well technically it's not that important when compared to searching for Sebastian. I have a date with Annabell. We've been seeing each other a lot lately and we've really hitting it off. I really like her and I think she likes me too. True she is an angel and I am a half-demon and those types of creatures are usually enemies. But hey, I've been hearing that my dad loved my mom; who was human, so I think it's appropriate.

But, I'm getting way off topic. I'm here at the boardwalk, waiting for Annabell. We planned on spending the day here and I was really excited for it. After a few minutes, someone tapped on my shoulder. I smiled knowing who it was. I turned to see Annabell with a beautiful smile on her face. She was wearing a blue tank-top with a red, white & blue flannel and a pair of black high-waisted shorts. _Danm she looks so hot._

"Hey, Logan" she said with a voice like honey as she hugged me. I took a quick smell and she smelt like vanilla and coconuts. _So good._

"Hey Anna, you ready to go", I asked with a smile on my face. She nodded as we walked down the boardwalk. We were having a good time. We went on a few rides, played a few games, got some food and talked to each other nonstop. After playing at the water gun game, Annabell spotted a photo booth close by.

"Hey let's go in there", she said as she pointed to it. _Eh why not._ We went into the booth and I put in the money in its slit. I pressed the start button as we posed for our pictures. After a few minutes, we got out of booth to get out pictures. I grabbed them and smiled at our pictures. The first picture was us doing stupid faces, the second was us making little guns with our hands, the third was me kissing her check and the last one was us kissing on the lips. As the day turned into night, we decided to go on the Ferris-Wheel. We stopped at the top as we looked over the ocean. I was a beautiful sight, but the best sight was probably sitting next to Annabell. Even though I've been having a great time with her, something has been bugging me.

"Hey Anna" I said as I caught her attention. She turned to me with a questioning look in her eyes, "can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"When we first met, why haven't you tried to kill me when were in the park?" It surprised her a bit, but she composed herself as she answered my question.

"Well, the plan was to stab you with a holy blade when you followed me into the park", she told me with her eyes filled with slight guilt, "but when you talked about your mother, you seemed more humane than what Ash and Angela described to us".

"And that's another thing, why were you following those nut-jobs if you knew that what they were doing was wrong."

"We kind of had no choice. It was either follow them or be tortured or killed for that matter", she told me. "Just so you know I'm not the only one who feels the same way".

"I had a feeling" I told her with a smirk. We were quiet for a while until I spoke up again. "I'm glad".

"Hmm"

"I'm glad I took the chance to be with you", I told her with an honest smile. She smiled back with her checks blushing.

"Me too." With that said I leaned in and kissed her sweet, tender lips. _I wish we could stay like this forever._

/

"Melody this isn't right"

"Shut up Hector, you're distracting me", the girl said as she tried to open Logan's apartment door with a hair pin. After what happened back in London, Melody was beyond annoyed. Logan had been bailing on them for far too long now and wants to know the reason why. She decided that she would investigate in Logan's apartment if that held any clues. Using one of her hair pins, Melody tried to unlock his door. After an hour of picking the lock, Hector sighed and tapped her shoulder.

"I know that you wanted to do this your way, but I think this would be more affective", Hector said as he grabbed the spare key from a near-by plant.

"What? Hector!"

"You never asked", he told her with a seemingly innocent smile. He moved to the door and opened it with the spare key. The door opened to Logan's messy living room. Dirty clothes were on the floor and furniture and there were empty take-out boxes on the coffee table.

"Geez, doesn't he ever clean this place", she said as she and the blonde enter the flat. They started to search through the messy apartment. Melody looked through his bedroom as Hector looked through the dirty clothes. After looking in his room, she entered the living room to see Hector looking through a pair of pants. "Have you found anything Hector?"

"No, you?" She shook her head as the blonde gave out a sigh. "Well maybe he's not hiding anything".

"No, he's definitely hiding something! I know he is!" she exclaimed "We just haven't found anything yet".

"Oh really? And what prey-tell are you trying to find?" The two turned their heads to see Logan in the door way; groceries in his arms, with a pissed off look on his face. They saw that his eyes had turned demonic due to his anger. Melody took a deep breath as she tried to explain.

"I-it's not what it looks like", she told him with her hands up defensively. Logan's glare deepened as Melody continued to talk. "O-okay, maybe i-it is what it looks like. But it's your fault."

"How is this, my fault?" he asked her as he placed the groceries down.

"Because, you've been acting strange and have been bailing on us. We just want to know what's up. Right Hector?" The blonde didn't respond as he held a strip of pictures in his hand and had a shocked expression on his face. Logan took notice to this and tried to get the strip out of his hand. But Melody beat him to it and grabbed the strip from Hector. She looked at it and she couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was Logan and Annabell. _Together!_ _What the hell is wrong with you, you idiot! _She turned to Logan, her eyes glowing menacingly due to rage. Noticing this, Logan tried to calm her down.

"Now Mel, l-let me e-expla-"

"You're seeing Annabell!" Melody exclaimed as Logan scooted back due to her loudness. "You've been seeing Annabell all this time!"

"More like dating based on those pictures", Hector voiced as he stared at his friend. "Logan, why would you even go out with her? Did you forget that she was going to assassinate you _and_ her partner nearly killed me and Melody?" Logan stayed quiet as he looked away from his friends. He was hoping that they wouldn't find out, but the world had to be a total ass to him. He took a deep breath and looked back to his friends.

"Listen guys, I know that you're confused and kind of upset".

"More like furious beyond reason", Melody said with her arms crossed.

"Anyway, she told me that she did intend on killing me on our first date, but she didn't. Annabell isn't like Austin or Ash or Angela. She has morals and respects that everyone is different. She even told me that she hated those fucked up angels and she wasn't the only one", he told his friends. He saw that Hector and Melody still didn't fully believe their friend. He gave out a sigh and rubbed his neck. "Fine, if you don't believe me, then maybe you'll believe her". Mentioning the idea caused Melody to seethe with rage.

"Absolutely not! I am not listening to that bitch's side of the story! She could be deceiving you and just waiting for the perfect moment to kill you". Logan didn't say anything, still standing his ground. Knowing how stubborn the teen is, Melody gave out a sigh of defeat accepting Logan's idea.

/

After finding out that their friend had been not only seeing, but also dating an angel they decided to at least hear her side of their relationship. To say that Melody was upset was an understatement. She was furious that her friend would let this despicable creature trick him like this. It didn't make any sense! Logan is usually so on guard. But this, it just didn't add up.

Logan and his friends were walking along one of the many sidewalks of Manhattan. He had called Annabell to meet him and his friends to meet so that she can explain that she wasn't like Austin. He really cared for her and wanted to clear her name. He can understand why his friends feel like that, but they had to know that she wasn't like that. The trio, were walking for a while until they had reached an abandoned playground. The forts and slides were rusted due to age, the monkey bars were falling apart and nothing seemed salvageable. The only thing that was still standing was the swing-set, which was occupied by the angel Annabell. Noticing her, the trio walked up to the girl. "Hey Anna", Logan said to get her attention. She looked up to from the ground and gave Logan a warm smile. It quickly disappeared when she saw Melody standing a few feet away, with an angered look on her face. Logan had texted her to come and talk to his friends and confirm that she wasn't like those psycho monsters. She honestly didn't believe that they were considered angels.

She pushed those thoughts beside as she stood up from her seat and greeted Melody and Hector. "Hello, I don't believe we've meet. I'm Annabell Harper", she said as she took out her hand to shake. Neither Melody nor Hector took the angel's hand. She awkwardly placed her hand back to her side as Logan gave her a reassuring smile to continue. "You must be wondering why an angel like me would be dating a half-breed like Logan."

"Actually I have a better question. What are you playing at?" Melody questioned with a raged look in her eyes. "It's obvious that you're just deceiving Logan so that you can kill him. But for some reason every change you had, you didn't take it. Why?" Annabell wasn't surprised to hear these questions. She took a deep breath and began her explanation.

"You're right; I could have killed him at any given moment. But I didn't, because I couldn't. I know that every living being has their good points and their bad and Logan is one of those people. He has his imperfections and I love that about him. I love that about every single being. I would never kill someone based on something as silly and superficial as that. The only reason why I followed that bastard's orders was because if I didn't, he would have killed me and my friends". After she had finished, both Melody and Hector were wide eyed. They didn't expect her to give an explanation like that. True, she could be just lying, but if she was then her eyes would hold so much pain. After a while of silence, Melody spoke up.

"I believe you".

"What?" the angel said with a confused look.

"I said I believe you", Melody repeated in a soft tone. "I judged you based on what Ash and Angela did to me instead of_ just _you and I'm sorry".

"Me too", the blonde said to the girl.

"There's no need to apologize", Annabell told them, "and I completely understand why you two were upset with me. I wouldn't blame you either; Austin can be a total ass sometimes". They all laugh at her response.

"So now do you guys believe me", Logan said as he placed his arm around Annabell's waist. They both nodded at the teen as the group left the park. After a few minutes of walking, a question popped into Melody's head.

"Hey Annabel, I have a question for you?"

"What is it?"

"Are there any other angels like you?" Annabell smiled at the girl as she answered her question.

"There's not many, but there are those who despise the ways of Ash and Angela. My best friend is one of those few".

"That's good to hear", the blonde said as he adjusted his glasses, "now we know that not every angel wants to kill us". The group laughed as they continued their walk down the street, with a better mind set of their new angelic friend.


	12. Chapter 12

It was late November and it was a seemingly normal day in London. It was very cold in the city, not very unusual since it was known for its cold temperatures. There was a layer of frost on every street, car and building, icicles forming on some signs and people trying to gain warmth. Many people on the streets were bundled in heavy coats and scarves while the children played on the sidewalks, their faces becoming red. It was a perfect day to search for Sebastian Michaelis.

Though it was oddly quiet, the trio decided that they would search again for the demon in London. Due to the cold, Melody adjusted her white beanie to keep her ears warm.

"Man, I almost forgot how cold London can be", she said as she held herself for warmth.

"You can say that again, it doesn't get this cold in New York", Hector said as he deepened his hands into his winter coat pockets. "How are you not cold dude?" he asked noticing that Logan was only wearing a black trench coat with his usual beanie.

"I don't know, I don't mind the cold", he told the blonde; "I find the cold to be refreshing. Now focus, we have to find any clues that will lead us to that bastard". With that said, the trio continued to walk down the street, hoping to find anything that will lead them closer to the demonic man. They walked further down the streets until they were in a desolate area. Even though there was no one there, it had become strangely quiet. Melody took notice to this and was not feeling comfortable with it.

"What's the matter Mel?" Logan asked the girl, noticing her uncomfortableness.

"I don't know, something just seems…off", she told him.

"Yeah, now that you've mentioned it something does seem a bit off".

"What do you think it is", she asked the boy.

_"__Well I'd be happy to explain, my little pets"_, said a sinister voice behind the group. They all stopped at the voice, surprised to hear it. They slowly turned around and saw the devilish Miranda, wearing nothing but only her leather pants, a leather jacket and a black bikini top (even though it's like below 50 degrees outside). She had a wicked smile on her face and her eyes only held an ominous vibe. The demoness tilted her head slightly, her smile still on her face. "Well, aren't you going to say anything?" Logan and Melody were filled with rage, while their friend was shaking out of fear. Noticing this, Logan turned to the blonde giving him a look implying him to get out of here. The blonde nodded and ran in the opposite direction, finding a safe place to hide. Once their friend was out of sight, they both looked back to the demoness in front of them.

"What the hell are you doing here Miranda?" Logan asked in a raged filled tone. The woman only laughed at his question, earning her a deathly glare from the teen.

"Why do I need a reason to visit my favorite little half-blood?" she asked with a fake innocent smile on her face. Seeing that the two were still giving her a pissed of look, she decided to explain her reasons. "Well if you must now, I'm here to get a little revenge from our last fight".

"You mean when we kicked your ass", Melody said with a slight smile on her face, "I could hardly call that a fight".

"Yes, well now it's time to put an end to you both", the devil woman said as she took out a pistol and aimed it at them. She shot at them without hesitation, but missed because of their swiftness. Melody and Logan grabbed their pistols and began to shoot at the she devil. The hell beings continued to shot at one another until they were out of bullets. Once they were out, they switched to hand-to-hand combat.

Miranda charged at them trying to give the first punch, but Logan was able to kick her away. She landed roughly on the pavement and coughed up some blood. "I must say, you really are getting stronger aren't you?" she asked with a crazed look in her eyes. Logan only growled as his eyes turned into their demonic nature. Melody did the same as they both charged at the woman. They threw many swift punches and kicks at her and it seemed like they were winning the battle. Logan kicked the woman once again and she landed on the ground with a loud _crack_ coming from her body.

"Had enough bitch", Logan asked with a smirk on his face. The woman didn't respond as she coughed up more blood. The she devil continued to cough up more of her blood as Logan and Melody only had victorious looks on their faces. However, they quickly vanished when they noticed that they saw a handle coming out of her mouth. Once it was fully out, Miranda grabbed the handle and pulled it out. She made a few sounds of discomfort, but held a sadistic smile when she had claimed her weapon. The teens went wide eyes when they saw that she had a blood red sword in her hand.

"You like what you see?" she asked, her smile still on her face, "It's called _Gladius ad mille animas_ (sword of a thousand souls in Latin). It took over a thousand lost souls and nearly 50 gallons of demon's blood to construct this sword. Sadly, it's not as powerful as the great demon sword _Lævateinn,_ but it will due", she said as she rubbed the blade with her fingers. Once she was done, she pointed the blade at the two, her eyes filled with hunger and hatred. "Now let's see if you can handle this?" She charged at them, with sword in her hand. The teens quickly dodged her attack. However, before they could recover, the she-devil attacked again. They dodged again, but Melody tripped on the frost covered street. Taking the advantage, Miranda charged at the girl and was about to slice at the girl. Melody closed her eyes as she waited for the sword to come.

"Aaaaaahhhhh!" was the only thing that she heard. Melody opened her eyes to see that Logan was in front, taking the blow for her. His chest was completely sliced open, blood spilling everywhere. His body fell forward onto the ground, a pool of blood growing around him.

"Logan!" she yelled as she went to his injured body. She flipped his body to tend to his wound. The gash was extremely large and blood kept spilling from it. He was breathing slowly and his eyes were growing heavy. Melody took notice to this as she grabbed his hand. "Hey, don't you die on me", she said as she placed his hand on her check, "you're going to be okay, j-just hold on". He tried to say something, but was in too much pain as his vision began to blur. He rubbed her check when he saw a tear stream down her check. The moment was killed when a malicious roar of laughter came behind them.

"Oh how I do love the sight of pure misery", she said in between her fit of laughter.

"You, you bi-", before she could finish her sentence, Miranda had pierced Melody with her demon sword. She pulled her body close, her eyes filled with accomplishment.

"Now, you didn't think I was going to spare you", she whispered menacingly. She pulled the sword out of the girl's small body and stood up from her crouched position. "Well I must be going. I do say, it was fun playing with you two. I do hope that we could do this again…in purgatory", she said as she left the two to die.

Once the woman was completely gone, Hector came out of his hiding spot in the alley-way. He had been watching the scene since his friends told him to get out of there. He quickly ran towards his friends; who were in a pool of their own blood. He checked their wounds and there was just no stopping the blood. The only thing that he could do was watch his friends die, and he didn't want that. Tears streamed down his face knowing that he failed them and that he couldn't do anything for them. "I-I'm sorry guys. I'm so s-sorry. I wish I-I could have done something", he told them as he held their bloodied hands. The blonde continued to sob, not noticing another presence.

"Are you okay?" Hector looked up to see the servant boy Charlie in front of him and his injured friends. He was lost for words as to how they servant was even here. "Looks like your friends are extremely injured", the servant said in a monotone voice.

"C-Charlie! How did…when did you?", Hector began with a confused look on his face.

"There's no time to explain, we need to get your friends help". Hector nodded as he rapped Logan's arm around his neck as Charlie carried Melody bridal style. They held the two close to them and hurriedly carried them to get medical attention.

"Don't worry guys. We're going to help you. Just…just hold on", the blonde pleaded as the two half-demons began to blackout.

/

Dark. Everything was dark. Not a single ray of light could be shone. There was complete silence except for some faint breathing and the sound of the movement of water.

In the middle of an endless, dark ocean was a row boat; which was being led by the former Trancy butler. He stood on the boat, his long arms rowing the paddle in a slow motion. He looked down in the boat to see if the passengers were alright. He saw that both Melody and Logan were still sleeping peacefully in the wooden boat. The former butler looked back ahead to the endless scene of water and kept rowing. To say that he was upset with what happened was an understatement. He was deeply saddened to what happened to the teens. To be killed in such an unfair and vicious way. It was completely sickening! Oh, what he wouldn't do to kill that fucking whore!

However, they weren't dead yet. They were only in limbo, but they were slowly leaning towards death. After a while of drifting in the calm waters, Claude noticed that Logan began to stir. The raven haired boy slowly opened his eyes and sat up. He looked around and then turned to the elder demon with a questioning look on his face.

"C-Claude", he began in a raspy voice, gaining the other's attention, "what the hell is going on? Where…where are we?"

"We are heading to somewhere where you both can rest", he told him in a monotone voice. The two were silent for a while until the teen spoke up again.

"A-am…am I d-dead Claude? Are me and Melody dead?" Claude looked at the teen with a surprised look in his eyes. For probably the first time, he actually saw fear in the young demon's eyes. He regained his composure as he looked back to the endless ocean.

"Not quite. Both of you are currently in Limbo while your bodies heal". The teen nodded and looked down at his friend. She was still asleep and she looked to peaceful. Logan caressed her face softly and the girl slept. While looking at her small face, he could only be fearful of how she'll react. He didn't want her to see that they were on the edge of dyeing. He didn't want her to be in anymore pain. His thoughts later wandered to his friend. The idea of leaving his friend, no his brother all alone, only brakes his already broken. And Annabell, the girl he began to gain romantic feeling for, he didn't want to leave her. He didn't want to leave anyone! A single tear streamed down his cheek and landed on Melody's face. Soon after the young girl's eyes fluttered open. She saw Logan hovering over her with a concerned look in his eyes.

"L-Logan", she said as she sat up, "what's going on?"

"Well apparently we're in the middle of an ocean in Limbo". He noticed that she had a guilty look on her face when he explained their situation. Logan placed a calming hand on her shoulder and asked, "what's wrong Melody?" She was quiet for a while and then spoke up with a sad look in her eyes.

"It's my fault".

"What?"

"It's my fault that we're here. If I hadn't been so careless, you wouldn't have gotten yourself killed and made it out okay with Hector". After she had explained her reasoning, she heard the male chuckle. Melody looked at him with a confused look in her eyes.

"Melody, it wasn't your fault. If I hadn't taken that hit, you would have died instead of me". Melody stayed quiet, knowing that he was right. After a while, a sound of a single rain-drop filled the air and the water made a slight ripple. Claude took notice this and changed the course of the boat. After several minutes of sailing on the seemingly endless ocean, the teens spotted something far ahead.

"Claude, what is that?", Logan asked as he tried to get a better look.

"It kind of looks like the island of the dead", she commenting, earning a confused look from the male. "It's known as a demon sanctuary". Logan nodded as he looked back at the island. After a while of seeing the island growing closer and closer, the group had reached the sandy shore of the island.'

"This is your stop", Claude told the two. The teens got out of the boat and looked around the area. Logan was going to ask the elder why he dropped them off here, but he had already left. After the elder had left, the two had decided to venture around the island. They walked through a stony path, surrounded by dead, grey, overly large trees. Upon those trees were at least two or three ravens, looking at the teens with their dead black eyes.

"Why are they staring at us like that", Logan whispered to his friend.

"I don't know. Maybe they think we're intruding", she told him, noticing the birds' intense stares. After a while of walking through the dead forest, Logan stopped suddenly, his eyes growing wide. "Logan, Logan what's wrong?" she asked noticing his sudden action.

"That scent, I-I know that scent", he said quietly to himself.

"What scent?"

"Don't you smell it?!" Logan said, raising his voice a little bit. Melody took a deep breath through her nose, trying to identify any type of odd smell. She did smell something strange, coconuts and…chocolate-chip cookies? It was definitely a strange scent. She took another deep breath and she went wide-eyed. _What is this? It smells like…like a mixture of a new book and a sweet shop….Wait a second I know this!_

Once realizing what the scents were, Logan and Melody quickened their paces to reach the source. They ran through the forest, running through branches and bushes until they had reached their destination. The teens ran for a while until they reached the only living tree on the island. They noticed that there were two figures underneath the green, leafy tree. They walked closer to the tree and their eyes went even wider with what they saw. Underneath the large tree was the familiar teen Ciel Phantomhive sitting next to a woman who appeared to be in her early to mid-twenties. Her curly brown hair reached slightly below her shoulders which rounded her lovely pale face. She looked at the awestruck teens and gave them a heart-warming smile, her light blue eyes shining. "Well this is a pleasant surprise", the woman said with a sweet and loving voice.

The teens sprinted to the tree, Melody goes to Ciel and Logan goes to the brunette. They hold them while crying into their chests. Melody would look up at Ciel with teary eyes, seeing his loving smile and his beautiful blue eyes. He brushed some of her tears away, which causes her to smile back. Soon after she held his face and leaned in and kissed him on the lips. The former lord was a bit surprised, but didn't protest as he kissed her back. After a while, Melody broke the kiss, staring at the boy's surprised gaze. Realizing what she just did, Melody started to blush and stare at the ground awkwardly. "S-sorry, i-t's just I-I've missed you so much and I-I couldn't-"

"It's ok Melody", Ciel told her in a calm voice as h brushed some of her hair out of her face. "I've missed you too. A-and I'm sorry that I haven't searched for you as often as I wanted to". This surprised the girl for a moment, but then smiled at him as she placed a kiss on his check.

"It's ok", she told him as she gave him another hug. "I love you".

"I love you too Melody", Ciel told her as he held her back. After embracing her lost love, Melody brought her attention to Logan holding the woman next to them. For probably the first time, she actually saw the raven-haired boy cry as he held the woman. She noticed that he was smiling with tears streaming his checks telling her that he missed her and loved her. She also saw that the woman was also crying, telling him that same thing. Melody grew curious of who the woman was. She quietly went up to Logan and gentle tap on the shoulder. He flinched, not expecting it, and turned towards the girl.

"H-hey, w-what do you need?" he asked, rubbing the tears away.

"I just wanted to ask you something", she said pointing the woman next to him. Logan didn't understand at first, but realized what she meant by the way she asked.

"O-oh, I forgot. Melody I would like to introduce you to someone", he began as he gestured to the brunette. "This is Rebecca Myer, my mom. And mom this is my friend Melody Trancy".

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you", his mother said with a smile on her face and her hand out-stretched to the ravenette. Melody gave the woman an equally sweet smile and took her hand.

"It's nice to meet you too", the teen girl started, "your son is really amazing".

"Thank you. I think so too, I just wished that I could have seen him become what he is now", the deceased mother said with eyes filled with regret. Noticing this, Logan gave his mother a hug and placed his head onto her chest.

"It's okay mom, I understand why you couldn't. It doesn't matter now though. We're together now and that's all that matters", he said to her in a soft tone. His mom gave him another loving smile as she petted his head. After a while she grabbed the sides of his face so that she can look at her son face to face.

"My sweet child, as much as I want you here you can't stay". Logan's smile quickly disappeared after his mother uttered those words. He shook his head as he placed his head back into her chest.

"No, no I don't want to leave you. I don't want to leave you" Melody turned to Ciel, giving a look saying _"I have to leave too don't I?"_. He nodded at her and she placed her face into his chest.

"Now, Melody", he began as he placed his arms around her, "I don't want you to leave either. But you have to understand, you still need to live your life. You and Logan still need to live your lives". He grabbed the sides of her face so that he could look at her directly. It made him sad that there were some tears in her eyes. He wiped away some of the tears as he continued his statement. "I'll always be with you. I could never forget my Melody", he told her with a smile. This caused Melody to smile back and hug him tighter.

"Ciel", she started as she gave the boy a serious look, "I promise you, I'll bring you back. Even if it takes me an eternity, I'll bring you back". Ciel smiled at her and gave her a kiss.

"I know you will", he whispered to her as he gave her one last hug goodbye. After their embrace, Melody stood up and looked to Logan; who was still holding his mother, shaking slightly. His mother grabbed his head to force him to look at her. She wiped away some of tears as she petted his raven locks.

"Logan look at me", she told him as she gently held his chin. She gave him a sad smile seeing the sullen look in his eyes. "I know how you must be feeling and I know it sucks. But you can't stay here. I'm so proud of you for what you've accomplished and how much you've grown. I know that you'll do more great things and find the love that you deserve. But you can't do that here. Like Ciel said, you need to live your life and protect the ones you love", she told him earning an understanding nod from her son. Logan gave her one last hug, savoring the moment.

"Can you promise me one thing though", he said as he looked back to his mom, "will you promise me that you'll always be watching a-and make sure that I'm okay". His mom gave him a warm smile as she kissed his forehead.

"Of course, I need to make sure that you stay out of trouble and kill that bastard Austin and that bitch Miranda", she told him, which caused Logan to chuckle, "I love you so much".

"I love you more". With that said Logan stood up and the teens went on their way. They went through the forest path back to the shore. They saw that Claude was there waiting for them in his boat. They walked towards the former butler and boarded the long boat. Once they were both situated, Claude pushed the boat off the shore and back into the ocean. They were once again back out to sea with Claude guiding the way. After a while of drifting, the teens began to feel mentally and emotionally exhausted. They both drifted off to sleep, not knowing of what they'll face next.

* * *

**Well wasn't that intense...Please Review :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Melody's P.O.V

_Ugh, body feels so sore. What happened to me?_ I fluttered my eyes open to see a white colored ceiling above me. _I'm inside?_ I started to sit up, wincing a bit due to the pain in my upper body. I noticed that my black coat and grey shirt were gone. I also noticed that I was bandaged from my upper chest (hiding my modesty) to my waist. However, the claw-like scars that marked both sides of my body were not covered. _Now what happened to me…oh wait now I remember…fucking Miranda._ I now remember what happened. That bitch, Miranda attacked us and stabbed us and…oh wait Logan! I quickly scanned the room to check if he was here with me. I sighed with relief when I saw him lying in the bed on the other side of the tan-colored wall. I could sense that he was breathing normally. _Probably still asleep._

I swung my legs over to the side to the bed and stood up. I shivered a bit when my bare feet touched the cool, wooden floors. I walked over to Logan's bed to see if he was in any better condition than I was. I was wrong. He was bandaged from his left side to his entire upper and lower body, only leaving a bit of his chest noticeable. I started to feel bad that I caused this to him. But I pushed that thought aside when I noticed something on the right side of his chest. He had a tattoo of a demon mark. Not just any demon though, it was Sebastian's I was sure of it. My fingers gently caressed the mark, feeling it on his smooth skin. I stopped when Logan began to stir. His eyes slowly opened as he groaned due to the pain.

"M-Melody", he said in a raspy voice, as he tried to sit up. I tried to help, but he refused as he slowly sat up leaning on the headboard. "Mel, you okay?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How about you? You look in pain", I told him with concern etched in my eyes.

"I-I'm okay, just a little sore", he said as he held his shoulder, as if trying to make the pain go away. My eyes drifted towards his tattoo again as I looked at it more closely. It looked more detailed with him sitting up as opposed to lying down. I guess Logan caught me staring when he called out to me. "Melody? Are you okay, you've been staring at for a while now?"

"O-Oh, well", I started, a bit awkwardly if I might add, "I-I just noticed that your tattoo on your chest is similar to Sebastian's demon mark. Why would you have a tattoo of his mark on your chest if you hate him?" I guess my question surprised him a bit as he gave me a shocked look. He quickly regained his composure, as he gave me his explanation.

"It's sort of a long story, but I'll tell you anyway. Not only that I have Sebastian's, but I also have Claude's mark on the upper left of my back. The reason for having them is that…I'm not ashamed. I'm not ashamed that I'm half-demon. They show that I don't care what others think of me…I know who and what I am. And nothing will ever change that", he told me slowly. I nodded out of respect. I always knew that he had a strong demon side, but I never knew how proud he was of it. _Well I guess proud enough to get tattoos to remind him, _I thought to myself. After a while of silence, Logan gave me a strange look and pointed at my collarbone. "How about you? What do those birds represent? " I got confused for a second, and then I realized what he was talking about. I looked down at my collarbone and gently touched the two black and blue colored birds. I have a third one on my chest, but it's being covered by the bandages. I took a deep breath and looked back at Logan.

"These birds…there's actually three of them, but the bandages are coving the third one", I told him, "they're in memory of my brother, sister and my mother. It makes me remember that even though they're not with me physically anymore, they're always with me". After I was done explaining, he nodded at me and gave me a small smile.

"That's sweet Melody. Now…where the hell are we?" he said as he looked around the room. Before I could say anything, the sound of a soft snore caught both of our attention. We both turned our heads in the direction of the sound and we couldn't believe what we saw. It was Hector…he was okay! I mentally sighed with relief knowing that he was fine. Maybe he knew where we were. _He probably knew, I mean he probably brought us here._ We needed to wake him up. I walked up to him and tried as I called out to him.

"Hector. Hector wake up!"

"Five more minutes, mom", he said in a tired voice. _God, he really is a heavy sleeper. And why does he always think I'm his mom?!_

"I got this Mel", Logan said as he tried to get out of the bed. He struggled for a bit, but I saw the look in his eyes telling me _"I don't need your help. I'm fine"._ Once he was standing he walked over to the sleeping blonde; holding his left side. Once he was in front on him, Logan kicked him out of his chair, which caused Hector to land face first on the floor.

"Logan!"

"What, he wasn't going to wake up any sooner", Logan told me with a bored look on his face.

"Ouch, why does this always happen", we heard Hector say, his face still on the floor. The blonde pushed himself up from his position and stood up. He realized that we were awake and standing in front of him. He stared at them wide-eyed, relief washing over him. "Logan, Melody…y-you're, you're okay?" We nodded at the blonde, giving him a reassuring smile. Hector gave them a wide smile as he gently hugged us, making sure that he didn't hurt our wounds. "You're okay. You're really okay. I was so worried. I-I thought…", he told them his voice trembling towards the end. We looked at our friend, seeing that he had tears at the corners of his eyes. Logan placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder as I gave him a warm smile.

"Hector, it's okay now. We're both going to be fine", I told him in a sweet tone.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for you we'd be probably be dead. You really saved us bro", Logan told him, causing Hector to blush a little. He rubbed his head bashfully, trying to calm himself.

"W-Well, it wasn't all me you know".

"Well, who else helped yo-", before I could finish my sentence, I was tackled by a familiar pink haired servant.

"MELODY, I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE OKAY!", wept the servant boy as he tightly held my bandaged body.

"C-Cha-arlie! S-Still r-rec-covering h-here", I said between breaths. Realizing what he was doing, Charlie let go of me and gave me a look full of guilt.

"I-I'm sorry, it's just…", he began as tears fell onto his checks. "I-I was so worried a-and-"

"Charlie, it's okay", Logan told him as he put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "we're okay now. Thanks to you mending our wounds we're both okay now".

"I didn't help your wounds though", he told Logan with slight confusion in his eyes. I also gave him a dumbfounded look from what the servant told him. Logan stayed in his confused dazed for a bit until he found the words to reply back.

"Wait a second. If you didn't help our wounds then who-" before he could finish, I let out fearful gasp, realizing that something was missing. The males looked at me, has I held a shocked look on my face as I touched my chest. "Melody what's wrong?"

"My necklace, it's gone!"

"Your necklace?" the blonde asked in a curious voice.

"My father's ring. I-I always wear it on a silver chain around my neck. But now it's gone!" We were quiet for a while, thinking of where it could have ended up. The silence was broken when Charlie spoke up.

"Wait was the ring black with a red stone on it?" he asked. I nodded to the boy as he grabbed something from his pants pocket. He took out a small black box and gave it to me. I hesitantly took it and opened it. My eyes were filled with both shock and relief with what I was seeing. My necklace was there and it didn't seem to have any damage on it. I looked back at the boy with curiosity in my eyes. "I took it off of you when we brought you here. I didn't want you to lose it or get it damaged", he told me explaining why he had it. I placed the necklace back around my neck and looked at the boy with much gratitude.

"Charlie…thank you so much. This means so much".

"That necklace means a lot doesn't", Logan asked noticing how I adored it. I nodded as I gave out my explanation.

"Remember how I told you that I was a bastard's child". He nodded as I continued, "This was my birth father's ring. It has his last name engraved on it, but I could never make it out. But when I do, that's the name I'll use. It's the main reason why I don't go under Trancy, because it's not my true name."

"Hey, Mel. Let me take a look at the engraving", Logan asked. I complied as I took off my necklace and gave it to the raven haired male. He took it into his hands and gentle checked the engraving to see if he could make out the lettering. After a couple of minutes of staring at the ring, he gave it back to me and let out a sigh. "Well, it definitely is hard to read. But I was able to make out an "M" and an "S"", he told me as he gave me back the ring. I took it back and placed it around my neck again.

"Well, at least that's better than nothing", I told him. We all nodded and looked at the servant boy with a curious gaze.

"So, Charlie", the raven haired boy started, "since you didn't mend our injuries, who did?" The boy opened his mouth to answer, but a feminine one filled the room.

"Oh, I didn't expect you two to be up. But I can see that you both seem to be alright". My eyes widened when I heard that voice. I never thought that I would hear that voice again. I looked towards the door and I couldn't believe what I saw. In the middle of the doorway was a woman probably in her mid-twenties. Her skin was tan and her lavender colored hair was neatly in a bun (which amazed me since she had really long hair). She was wearing a dark grey blazer with a matching skirt and a pair of black heals. I also noticed that she was holding some clothing and was smiling at us. I couldn't help but smile back at the woman who helped take care of my brother back when I was still human. She tilted her head, her smile still on her face and said, "How are you both feeling this morning?"

"Hannah", I barely whispered, but I guess she heard me because her smile widened.

"So you remember me Melody".

"Of course I do! How could I not, you took care of my brother and kept my sister's soul safe". I looked at the guys seeing that they both had a semi-confused gaze. Reacting to this I decided to explain, "guys I want you to meet someone. This is Hannah Annafellows." The boys looked at the woman and gave her a smile.

"Nice to meet you", they both said. Soon after, Logan noticed that there was someone behind her and tilted his head to try to get a better view of the person.

"Logan what are you looking at", I said noticing him. He pointed towards Hannah and I saw that someone was behind Hannah. It appeared to be a girl, no older than eight years old. She had curly brown shoulder length hair and was wearing a light blue dress with bows and lace on it. The girl hid behind Hannah's leg, her large greyish-blue eyes looked at us with much shyness and caution. Noticing this Hannah gave the girl a reassuring smile and nudged her forward.

"It's alright", she told the child, "they don't mean any harm".

"Hannah who is that", I asked in a hushed tone.

"This is Lady Madeline George", Hannah began as she gently pushed the girl in front of her. "She is the Lord's young daughter and…and I'm also contracted to her". It kind of shocked me and I almost didn't believe her, but then I saw her mark. Madeline turned her back at us and moved her hair to show us her neck and Hannah's demon mark was there. I wanted to ask why she did it, but I knew it wasn't my place to ask now. Once the girl turned back around, I took out my hand to introduce myself.

"Nice to meet you Madeline. I'm Melody and those two are Logan and Hector", I told her as I pointed to the guys. She nodded and shook my hand, then retreated back behind Hannah's leg. I smiled at Hannah and gave out a small chuckle. "I can tell that she's not used to social interactions".

"Yes indeed, she can be very shy when she meets new people", she told us as she gave me and Logan some clothes. "Now, how about you both get dressed and when you're ready I'll show you to the dining room and have you meet the Lord". With that said she, Madeline and Charlie left the room and shut the door so we would have some privacy.

I looked at the clothes that she gave me. Nothing special, just a regular grey tank top and a pair of black pants. I turned towards Logan and blushed seeing that he was already changing. "L-Logan!"

"What?", he said when he completely took off his pants and was only wearing his navy blue boxers.

"Y-You could have told me that you were ch-hanging", I told him as I covered my eyes. I could tell that he rolled his eyes at me as he continued to dress himself. I could hear him grunt out of discomfort, probably since he was still in-pain. After a while, Logan spoke up.

"Okay, you can look now". I slowly opened my eyes and was happy to see that he was fully dressed. His clothes were similar to mine except he was wearing a navy blue V-neck and he was wearing his grey beanie hat. After few seconds he and Hector turned their backs to me. I got confused but then realized what they were doing. I slowly took of the clothes I was currently wearing and put the new ones on. Once I was done, I patted off the dust and got the guys attention.

"Okay guys, you can look", I told them as they turned back around. Once we were done, we all headed to the door and went to the hallway where Hannah, Charlie and Madeline waited. After a few moments, Hannah started to lead us to the dining hall where we were to meet the Lord of the house.

/

We walked down the halls of the home and let me tell you, this place is incredible! The walls are adorned with pieces of artwork, expensive drapery and wall paper and so much more. It sort of reminded of my of the old Phantomhive manor, except it was more modernized. After a while of walking through the halls, I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned to Charlie, who had a conflicted look on his face. "What is it Charlie?"

"W-Well, I was wondering", he started has he rubbed his head, "those scars around your lower waist. Where did you get those?"

"Yeah Melody, where did you get those?" Logan piped in. I was kind of shocked. I didn't expect them to question me about this.

"Uh! I-I didn't m-mean to pry", he said noticing my reaction, "you don't have to answer if it's-"

"It's okay guys", I told them, "let's just say that they're a little souvenir from Angela". They nodded and didn't press any further. We continued walking until we reached to white doors. Hannah grabbed one of the handles and opened to door to what I assumed was the dining room. _Now we'll know who this Lord is._

/

Hannah opened the door to the dining room, to where the Lord of the house was currently reading a newspaper. He appeared to be in his late thirties, maybe in his early forties. His dark brown hair was slicked back and his light grey eyes were framed by thin-rimmed glasses. His facial features were very well defined, similar to those of Daniel Craig, and held some stubble. He hadn't noticed the teens or his servants since he was too engrossed with the paper.

"Pardon me my lord", the woman spoke up gaining the man's attention. He set his paper down to and turned his attention to the group in front of him. "I wanted to introduce you to our guests". The older man stood up from his seat and walked towards the group in a swift manner. Once he was in front of them, the teens introduced themselves as they shook his hand.

"H-Hector McHenry."

"Logan Michaelis."

"Melody…just Melody". He nodded to them as he shook the girl's hand. He let go of her hand as he introduced himself.

"A pleasure to meet you all", he started in a deep voice, "I am Alfred George, head of this household. Would all of you care for some breakfast?" The teens nodded as they headed towards the large dining table with the master and his daughter in tow. Charlie pulled out each chair for each of them as Hannah did the same with her Lord and young Lady. They all sat down in silence for a while until the Lord spoke up again. "So, I've heard you both had quiet an accident", he said, trying to make conversation.

"As in "accident", you mean that we almost died of a major attack, then yes", Logan replied as he took a sip of his water. "How long were me and Melody out for anyway?"

"For about three days", Hannah told him, earning a shocked look from both of the ravenettes. "I was quiet impressed actually, I expected you to stay like that for at least a week or so". They nodded to the demoness' response and continued their conversation.

"So might I ask what caused you both to get yourselves in that situation", the Lord asked to Melody and Logan.

"Well we didn't expect to get attacked, but….someone ambushed us", Melody told him, not really sure if she should tell him a demon did it.

"Oh really, are you sure that a demon didn't do it?" The teens were surprised from what the Lord said. Noticing their shocked expressions, Lord George began to explain himself. "I am aware that you and Mr. Michaelis are both half-demons. I am also aware that Miss. Hannah and Charlie are demons as well". The trio gave the Lord a perplexed look and started to question him.

"How did you know that Logan and Melody were demons", the blonde asked him.

"Not only my daughter, but I myself am contracted to a demon. I would show you my mark, but it would be considered rude for a host to show his bare chest at his guests", he told them with a slight chuckle towards the end. "Once you and Charlie brought your friends here, they were both able to detect that they at least were part demon". The teens were shocked with what the lord told him. However, now a new question lingered in their minds. _Who was he contracted to?_

"If you don't mind me asking, who are you contracted to?" Logan asked. Before the older man could answer him, the sound of the door opening caught his attention. He quickly glanced at the door and back at the teen as he gave his answer.

"Well you can meet him. He's bringing our breakfast", he told the teens, gesturing to the door. The trio looked in the direction and they went wide eyed. About a few feet away, was a tall man who appeared to be in his mid-twenties wearing a butler's uniform. His skin was ghostly pale and dark raven locks framed his slim, handsome face. However, his most distinguishing feature was his rusted red colored eyes.

Seeing this man made Logan seethe with rage and Melody…she didn't know how to feel. True this man did leave her all alone and didn't even care to search for her. She was furious with him! However, underneath all of that anger was a bit of relief. Relief that he was okay and that after so many years she found him. The teens continued to stare at the demonic butler as he rolled a silver cart with their food on it. The butler placed he plates in front of his master before he reached the teens. Once he reached Melody, she saw that his eyes held some relief but she didn't know why. She gave him a silent _"thank you"_ as he moved to Logan. As he reached the raven haired boy, Logan let out a low growl as he clenched his teeth. He was right there. Sebastian fucking Michaelis was right in front of him and he was sitting there like an idiot. Without thinking twice, Logan grabbed the closes plate and wacked it into the butler's face. His sudden action caused the rest to look at the teen with a surprised gaze.

"Logan!" Melody exclaimed as she stood out of her seat. Logan didn't notice that the others were upset, he just staring at the bastard, who was on one knee, holding his check and….chuckling?

_Why the hell is he laughing!_ Sebastian looked back at the teen, unaffected by what had happened and give him a smirk.

"My, I didn't expect that you would use a bread plate. I expected you to use a knife or a fork?", he said with a closed eyed smile, that only made Logan want to kill him more.

"Why you fucking son of-"

"Logan what it the meaning of this", Lord George exclaimed as he stood from his seat.

"Well Lord George, your butler or I should say bastard here, is my father and I want to beat him to a fucking bloody pulp", Logan told him with much venom in his tone.

"What! Logan you can't be serious?!" the blonde piped in.

"Yeah, you're still recovering. You can't fight", Melody said, trying to calm him down.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Logan was shaking with rage, not wanting to listen to his friend's comments. He waited for the butler's reply as he watched him stand back up. "Well Sebastian, you want fight me?" The butler stayed quiet for a while before he let out a sigh.

"Very well. We shall have this fight in the garden. If we do this now, it wouldn't further delay my lord's schedule", he said as he looked at his pocket watch, "please follow me".

_He hasn't changed a bit_, Melody thought to herself as she and the group were lead to the garden. Once they arrived, Logan and Sebastian stepped onto the _"battle field"_ a few feet away from each other.

"The rules are simple, whoever pins the other for at least five seconds is the victor. Weapons can be used but, I prefer hand to hand combat to make it fair", Sebastian explain with a closed eyed smile.

"That's fine with me", Logan said has he got into a fighting position, "can we get this thing started…butler?"

"Indeed", with that said, the too demons started their fight. Logan threw some punches and kicks, but Sebastian kept dodging. As their fight continued, Melody noticed something. She knew Sebastian well enough to know that he wasn't fighting like he normally does. It seemed that he was fighting at a lower level than he usually does.

_Is he going easy on Logan?_, she thought as she watched the males fight. After about twenties minutes since the fight began, Sebastian grabbed one of Logan's punches and gave him a bored look.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I'm afraid that this fight will have to end in a draw", he told the teen as he let go of the fist, "I hadn't expected for this fight to last this long so I'm behind schedule. You and your friends are welcome to stay tonight. Now if you will excuse me". With that said the butler left; along with his master, leaving the teen tired and stunned. Seeing their friend like this, Melody and Hector walked up to him.

"Hey you okay Logan?" the blonde asked.

"You feel any better, after finally being able to fight Sebastian?" Melody asked him. Logan stayed quiet for a while until he let out a shaky breathe.

"I-I don't know. I don't know how I feel. I-I guess I never thought I'd make it this far. You know finding Sebastian or anything". The two nodded at what he said.

"Come on guys", Melody said after a while, "let's go back inside". The boys nodded as they followed the girl back into the giant manor. Once they got back into the home, Melody wanted to ask Logan something. "Logan, can you do me a favor?"

"Uh, sure. What's the favor?" he asked with a shrug.

"I know that you and Sebastian aren't seeing eye to eye right now but, can you at least try to get along with him. Even if you're faking it, just please. For me?" What she asked him surprised Logan a bit. But he let out a huff and answered her question.

"I'll try, but no promises. Okay?" With that said the teens went back into the dining area.

Melody's P.O.V.

Man this day was…exciting in a way. I met the Lord, we found Sebastian, Logan had a temper-tantrum and fought Sebastian. A day like that would tire anyone out. Anyway, it's like 3 in the morning and I couldn't sleep. I stared at the ceiling aimlessly, trying to put my mind at ease. To my dismay, it wasn't working. _Maybe a glass of water could help?_ I thought to myself. I sat up and swung my legs off of the bed. I noticed that Logan wasn't in the bed across mine.

Oh and in case you're wondering, Logan, Hector and I are staying in the room where me and Logan were originally in. We decided that Hector and Logan would share his bed and I would keep my bed. I was able to see that Hector was sleeping soundly when I was walking towards the door. I went to into the hallway and began to walk to the kitchen. After about an hour of getting lost, I found the door that hopefully lead to the kitchen. I opened the door causing it to make an eerie creaking sound. Once the door was fully open, I noticed that the lights were on. I stepped inside and heard running water. I followed the sound and I saw Sebastian cleaning some dishes and silverware. I guess he didn't notice me…but I was wrong when he turned his head to me.

"Oh, Melody. What are you doing up this late?" he asked me.

"I-I couldn't sleep. A-and I thought that a glass of water would help".

"How about I make you some tea instead?" he asked me with a more sincere smile on his face. I nodded as I took a seat at a nearby chair and table. After a few minutes, he poured some tea into a cup and placed it on the table in front of me. I took it into my hands and quickly took a smell of it. It smelt familiar, but it probably my imagination. I took a sip of it and I was shocked to find out that he made me Earl Grey. I placed the cup down as I gave him a shocked look.

"You remembered that I liked Earl Grey tea", I told him.

"Well of course, it is your favorite after all", he told me with a chuckle. We quiet for a while with the exception of me sipping my tea. When I finished my tea, Sebastian took it and placed it into the sink. I stood up from my seat, ready to leave, but Sebastian caught my attention. "Before you go, may I say something?" I nodded, allowing him to tell me what he wanted to say. What surprised me was that he knelt down and hung his low. "Melody, please give me this moment to express how sorry I am. I'm sorry for leaving you behind in Hell, for not searching for you as much as I wished to and for leaving all alone for so many years. I know what I did to you was unforgiveable, but I do hope that you can accept my apology. And if not you have every right not to". To say that I was shocked was an understatement. I couldn't believe what I just heard. Sebastian apologized. The heartless demon butler actually apologized! I guess I never really knew how much he actually cared for me, or at all for that matter. Without a second thought, I quickly wrapped my arms around him and placed my head into his chest. I guess he wasn't expecting that and questioned it.

"M-Melody?"

"Sebastian, you don't need to apologize", I told him as I looked at him. "To be honest I wanted to hate you for what you did, but I couldn't. I guess that's because I was relieved that you were okay and that I've finally found you. I really missed you Sebastian". He was quiet for a while, but then he held me back.

"I've missed you too Melody", he whispered to me. We stayed like that for a while, just happy seeing each other again. Sebastian was the first to let go and I saw that he was now standing. He gave me his hand and I took it so that he would help me stand. Once we were both standing Sebastian spoke up.

"Oh, I've meaning to ask you. How did you become acquainted with my son, Logan?"

"It's sort of a long story, but something led me to New York. And I decided to join the high school to try to take my mind off of some things. Later I realized that he was in one of my classes. We sort of had a rocky start, but after a while we really became good friends. I've even became good friends with Hector", I explained. He nodded as he replied back.

"I'm happy to hear that you both we're able to meet. I feel like you would be a good influence to him", he said with a smile, "it's getting rather late. You should get back to bed and get some rest". I nodded and made my way to leave, but not before I had to ask him something.

"Hey Sebastian", I said as he turned to my direction, "can you do me a favor and try to get along with Logan and show that you care for him?" He smiled as he knelt down with his hand over his heart.

"Yes, my Lady".

"You really haven't changed a bit", I said as I left the kitchen. I started to walk back to my room, but realized something. I got lost in little as 5 seconds.

/

Logan's P.O.V.

Ugh…well this day was shit-tastic. Well I guess it wasn't a total lose. We found Sebastian and I was able to fight him. Now you might think that I might be happy with this. Well you're sadly mistaken. For some reason I feel shitty about the entire situation. And I don't fucking know why! Anyway, due to my mind being a giant shitty mess, I couldn't sleep. I decided to walk around the manor and let me tell you, you can easily get lost if you make a wrong turn.

After walking around for a few hours, I stumbled upon to giant oak doors. _Must be the Lord's study. _I should probably apologize to him for my behavior from earlier. I knocked on the doors and waited a few minutes before entering. After hearing a muffled _enter_, I entered the room to see the man at his desk doing paper work. He looked up and I saw that he was a bit surprised to see me.

"Logan, what are doing up this late?" he asked me.

"I-I couldn't sleep a-and I wanted to apologize for my behavior this morning. I shouldn't have reacted like that or break your fine china", I said in a regretful tone.

"It's alright. I've probably would have reacted the same way if my father abandoned me and I saw him the first time". I could tell that he was trying to make me feel better and I appreciated it. We stayed quiet for a while, but then I asked him something.

"Lord George, may I ask you something?" He nodded allowing me to say what I wanted. "Would you allow me to work at the manor from time to time or whenever you need me? I would anything that you ask and I would accompany you on your detective cases if you allow it." His eyes widened at my request, but he was still quiet. After a few moments he replied back.

"Before I give you my answer, tell me why you wish to work here."

"I want to keep an eye on Sebastian and makes sure he doesn't slack off". He chuckled at my joke as we continued to talk.

"Alright, you'll start next week. Now get some sleep". After that was said, I made my way to leave. But before I could, I heard a knock at the door. I opened it and was surprised to see a tired Melody.

"Uh, hey Melody. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I _was_ heading back to my room, but I got lost. What's going on here?"

"I was just talking to Lord George and asked him if I can work here. I start next week." She stayed quiet as she looked back to Lord George.

"Excuse me", she started, gaining his attention, "may I also work here from time to time?" He let out a sigh before he answered.

"Fine, and if Mr. McHenry wants to work here also, he's allowed. Now please, both of you go to bed". We nodded as we left his office. We walked back to our room and hoped that we would get some sleep before morning came.


End file.
